La única razón
by Namikazee
Summary: Naruto le rompió el corazón a Hinata, nuevamente. Solo que esta vez, ella no esta dispuesta a seguir soportando más decepciones., y si el rubio la quiere devuelta, pues, que le pese. NaruHina/SasuSaku/ItaxOC/NejiTen/SaIno
1. Capitulo 1: Amores fáciles

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n Minako Uzumaki/Namizake es el único personaje que me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_¡Hola, ttebane! Escribo esta nueva historia por mi rubio preferido ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto! :3 Iba a subirla el 10 de Octubre, pero sucede que me retrase debido a que el 11 era mi cumpleaños y estaba organizando mi propia fiesta c:_

_Siguiendo con la novela, es la primera que hago NaruHina n.n Las parejas serán, además de la mencionada, SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaIno e ItachixOC. Sé que algunos no les gusta el OC, pero tengo una extraña obsesión con crear un personaje con nombre de Minako Uzumaki/Namizake(dependiento el apellido a la historia, ósea, si sus padres están vivos o no) y que sea, a su vez, hermana de Naruto. Y como amo a Itachi (mi consentido:3) decidí emparejarlo con ella. Sin más, espero que disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Uno<strong>

_**Amores fáciles, consecuencias graves.**_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata estaba nerviosa, demasiado para ser cierto. Y no era porque su amado Naruto estaba justo enfrente de ella, sino porque se imaginaba las palabras que saldrían del muchacho. "Tenemos que hablar" era la frase preferida de su novio para darle la noticia que le rompería el corazón.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza y espero paciente a que el rubio por fin hablara.

— Hinata-chan...— susurro el Uzumaki, Hinata noto en los ojos del muchacho el arrepentimiento y la tristeza que sentía — Lo siento, dattebayo... yo... yo bese a otra chica.

La peliazul cerró los ojos mientras finas lágrimas caían sobre su mejilla. Naruto comenzó a balbucear palabras sobre la fiesta que había asistido el viernes, la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido y que no se dio cuenta el momento en que sus labios estaban sobre otros labios desconocidos. Pero Hinata ya no podía aguantar más engaños. Cuatro veces fueron las que le rompió el corazón y ya había sido lo bastante tonta como para seguir perdonándole.

— Hinata-chan... por favor, perdóname — él la envolvió en sus brazos y la estrecho contra su pecho. Por un momento pensó en ceder por el amor que sentía, pero simplemente su corazón ya no daba más...

—¡Su-suéltame! —chillo con la voz ahogada y aprovechó un descuido para escapar de sus brazos. Comenzó a correr lejos de él, pero era inútil, Naruto era más rápido que ella.

— ¡Espera, Hinata-chan! — el rubio la tomo de un brazo, logrando que esta se girara. Hinata oculto su rostro entre sus cabellos al bajar la mirada — ¡Te prometo que será la última vez que lo haré, dattebayo! ¡Te lo juro!

— ¡No! — exclamo la ojiperla a la vez que se liberaba del agarre de una manera brusca. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le dedico una mirada fulminante que hizo que el rubio se sintiera aun más culpable — Me lo has dicho tantas veces. He soportado mucho y ya no pienso seguir haciéndolo — Hinata se alegró de que su voz sonara segura y sin balbucear, necesitaba realmente creer en sus palabras y al mismo tiempo que Naruto las creyera...

— Pero Hinata-chan...

— La primera vez... — le interrumpió, levantando aun mas fuerte la voz — La primera vez la deje pasar porque pensé que no volverías a hacerlo, aun así no fue exactamente de mi agrado encontrarme algo así...

Naruto bajo la cabeza avergonzado y triste. Si, recordaba aquella vez que Hinata lo había visto besarse con otra chica en sus propias narices y lo mucho que le costó que le perdonara.

— La segunda vez — prosiguió Hyuga, solo que esta vez sus lágrimas habían parado y su voz salía con más seguridad — fue peor que la primera. Todo el mundo sabía menos yo, y te pasaste una semana evitándome para no darme la cara...

—¡Pensé que ya lo sabías, dattebayo!

—¡¿Cómo querías que lo supiera, baka?! ¡Ni siquiera lo vi como la primera vez!

El rubio se quedó plasmado. Su Hinata-chan jamás lo había insultado, era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz — La tercera vez solo volví porque tuviste la decencia de decírmelo frente a frente. Pero tus tres oportunidades ya han pasado conmigo, Naruto. — su voz se volvió aún más fría sin el sufijo que solía usar para él. — Yo ya no puedo más... si es la lastima lo que te animo que fuese tu novia...

—¡Nunca sentí lastima, Hinata-chan! ¡Yo realmente te quiero!

—Si me quieres no besarías a otras chicas.

—¡Lo siento, dattebayo! ¡Te prometo que será la última! —Naruto intento tomar la mano de Hinata, pero esta se apartó brusca.

—¡No! —exclamo y dio unos pasos atrás para mirar al rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.— Ya no quiero seguir con esto. Tú jamás vas a cambiar y yo ya te espere demasiado.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos del rubio, sintió un gran alivio al notar que él se había quedado donde estaba y no la seguía, pero también se sintió muy triste por ello. Sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos eran confusos y contradictorios, pero estaba segura que no quería volver a chocarse con la pared otra vez. Por mucho que deseara en esos momentos volver al parque donde se habían encontrado, ella sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Naruto podría estar con todas las chicas que quisiera sin sentir culpa de lastimar y ella... ella se ahorraría más lágrimas en el futuro.

Hinata dejo de correr después de unas cuadras y camino con pasos lentos sin un rumbo fijo. Las nubes cubrieron el cielo y una fina pero fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ella, mezclando las gotas de agua con sus lágrimas saladas.

—¿Hinata-chan? ¿Estás bien? — la nombrada levanto la vista para encontrarse con su cuñada(o en aquellas circunstancias, ex cuñada), la hermana gemela de Naruto, Minako Uzumaki, una muchacha de cabello rubio y, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, tenía ojos violáceos —¿Qué sucedió? —insistió la rubia acercándose hacia ella, sosteniendo un paraguas arriba de ella para protegerse de la lluvia.

La Hyuga se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y se aferró a ella con fuerza. Minako dejó caer el paraguas mientras se dedicaba a abrazar a su amiga sin saber que era lo que le sucedía exactamente, pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando a una cuadra observo la cabellera rubia de su hermano.

Naruto había reaccionado segundos después que Hinata se marchará y decidió arreglar las cosas con ella, incluso estaba seguro que se pondría de rodillas para que la peliazul la perdonara, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a su hermana. Si esta sabía que había vuelto a lastimar a Hinata, entonces el infierno iba a ser el paraíso a comparación de lo que le haría. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia la reacción de la ojiperla. Se sintió mucho peor de lo que alguna vez se sintió antes, y el miedo se introdujo dentro de él cuando pensó que quizá enserio esta vez Hinata no lo perdonara.

—_No es como si tampoco no lo mereciera_ —pensó triste y giro sobre sus talones para marcharse sin un rumbo fijo, pero decidido a no regresar a su departamento por unas buenas horas.

* * *

><p>—N-no creo que sea buena idea que este aquí, Mina-chan — susurro la tímida Hinata mientras entraba al departamento.<p>

—Bah, Itachi no estará aquí hasta la mañana. Se fue de un viaje de negocios— contesto Mina encogiéndose de hombros y le brindo una cálida sonrisa —No te pongas tímida, ttebane. Has estado aquí antes.

—Sí, pero... yo... —Hinata bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

Mina suspiro y coloco sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra y volvió a sonreír más animada — Anda, Hinata-chan, ve a darte una ducha para que no te resfríes. Te prestare ropa.

—No quiero ser una molestia — insistió la peliazul, pero con la sonrisa de la muchacha se dio cuenta que tenía la batalla perdida, así que solo suspiro y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa — Gracias, Mina-chan.

Mina quito su sonrisa en cuanto observo a Hinata entrar dentro del baño. Antes de ir a su cuarto para quitarse la ropa y ponerse la bata de baño, tomo su celular y marco un número muy conocido. Salió a la terraza para que Hinata no la escuchase hablar, por suerte la lluvia había parado.

—¿Qué? — contesto la persona del otro lado de la línea con evidente fastidio.

—¿Es que arruine tu diversión con Sakura-chan?—pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

—Hmph. Dime de una vez que quieres.

—Odio cuando me tratas así, Sasuke. No creo que a Itachi le guste saber que su hermanito es un teme con su linda novia, ttebane.

—Adiós.

—¡Espera! — exclamo y una vena se hincho en su frente, ese Sasuke siempre era más difícil joderlo por teléfono —Te llamo por Naruto...

— No está.

— Ya sé que no está, tonto, es que...

—¿Entonces para qué llamas?

—¿Me vas a dejar hablar, Sasuke Uchiha?— la vena en su frente se marcó más y se juró venganza hacia el azabache.

—Hn.

—Naruto volvió a hacer lo mismo con Hinata. A mí no va a contestarme porque sabe que estoy con ella y también sabe que voy a patearle el culo, ttebane.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver que Naruto sea un dobe?

—Si serás. Solo quiero que trates de localizarte con él, después de todo comparten departamento. La última vez que paso esto se metió en un bar y casi lo muelan a golpes por pelearse con unos borrachos. Por favor, Sasuke, es tu mejor amigo...

—Hn.

—Gracias, ttebane — sonrió satisfecha. Sasuke de seguro también estaba preocupado y se encargaría de buscar a Naruto y ella se quedaría más tranquila. No quería dejar sola a Hinata pero tampoco quería descuidar su papel como hermana. Después de todo, fueron muchos años en que Naruto y ella enfrentaron el mundo por si solos —Te dejaré para que sigas dándole orgasmos a Sak... Oh, me corto. Pero ya habrá otra oportunidad de joderlo, ttebane — soltó una risita y entro al departamento.

* * *

><p>Hinata se encontraba parada en la ducha mientras el agua tibia caía sobre ella. Se sentía muy triste y muy vacía por dentro, no entendía como las cosas así con Naruto habían terminado. Fueron los mejores nueve meses de su vida al lado de quién siempre había estado enamorada.<p>

Había conocido a los hermanos Uzumaki cuando había entrado en la secundaria y tenía muchas clases con ellos. Naruto era muy amistoso, escandaloso e impulsivo, mientras que su melliza era más tranquila y callada, pero siempre amable con quien se acercase a ella. Ese mismo año había comenzado una amistad con Mina cuando ambas fueron elegidas para hacer un ensayo sobre una obra literaria a gusto propio. Ese mismo día, su nueva amiga le presento a su hermano mellizo y ella descubrió que cuando él le sonreía o le hablaba, su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo que alguna vez se había imaginado.

— Pienso en el pasado y creo que hubiese sido mejor que Naruto-kun fuera un amor platónico como antes—pensó con tristeza, de sus ojos comenzaron a escurrir lagrimas— No, tampoco puedo arrepentirme de haber estado con él. Me hizo muy feliz por más que ahora este sufriendo por él. Ya no sé qué hacer ni que pensar.

Hinata se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus piernas para comenzar a sollozar en la ducha. Amaba a Naruto y quería darle otra oportunidad, pero sabía que eso no serviría para nada. Él no iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entró al bar donde tantas veces había estado y busco con la mirada una cabellera rubia muy familiar. Quería encontrar a Naruto lo más pronto posible para ir a ver a Sakura de nuevo, por culpa de Minako se quedó con las ganas de hacerle el amor a su novia, y esta al escuchar sobre Naruto volviendo a ser un idiota con Hinata, lo obligo a que fuera a buscar al rubio.<p>

—_Los Uzumaki solo son un estorbo_ —pensó con fastidio y siguió buscando con la mirada. —_Estuve toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche buscándolo, son casi las diez y no aparece._

Ya había ido a buscarlo por todos lados que se le ocurrió donde podría estar, este era el último lugar, y si no estaba allí tendría que seguir buscando. Si Sakura se enteraba que él dejo de buscar al rubio, iba a enojarse bastante.

Justo cuando pensaba darse media vuelta y marcharse para seguir con la búsqueda, diviso a su amigo sobre la barra con varias botellas de sake a su alrededor. Se acercó hasta Naruto, se lo veía bastante ebrio y triste, con la cabeza agachada mientras susurraba insultos hacia sí mismo.

—Dobe —lo llamo Sasuke sentándose a un lado de él — Dame una cerveza — le dijo al cantinero y este asintió, dejándole a los pocos segundos una botella mediana.

El silencio se formó entre ellos, ninguno soltaba ni una palabra y solo se dedicaban a tomar sus respectivas bebidas. Sasuke no era bueno hablando de sentimientos, por lo que tendría que esperar a que Naruto por fin hablase.

Por otra parte, el rubio aun seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre cómo había lastimado a Hinata y que tendría que hacer para recuperarla, si es que podía hacer algo. Ella se veía tan decidida a dejarlo atrás y continuar con su vida. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Sakura llego al departamento de Mina con un pote grande de helado. Después de que Sasuke se marchase a buscar al rubio, ella llamo a Mina y ambos quedaron en mirar una película y comer helado hasta engordar para acompañar a Hinata en el duelo.<p>

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Pasa!—exclamo Mina, se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la pelirosa.

—Mina-chan, hola —saludo la muchacha sonriendo y cerrando los ojos. Luego sonrió con pena a la Hyuga que trato de devolverle lo más real su sonrisa —Hinata, te traje helado —le extendió el pote —y tiene tus sabores preferidos.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan —sonrió la peliazul esta vez con más sinceridad. —No podre comérmelo yo solo, ¿compartimos?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamo la pelirosa, volviendo a sonreír.

Se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron en el sillón cama y comenzaron tomar el helado desde el pote con cucharadas.

—¿Y la cerda? —pregunto Sakura extrañada de no verla.

—La llame, pero no me atendió el celular —Mina se encogió de hombros.

—Tenten está en su cita con Neji-niisan —sonrió Hinata cuando la Haruno pregunto por la castaña de chonguitos.

—Hinata, no quiero presionarte —la expresión de tristeza que paso por el rostro de Sakura hizo que Hinata saca su sonrisa—Pero me gustaría que me contaras que sucedió con Naruto... si quieres claro.

—No te preocupes —fingió sonreír —Te lo contare, confió en ti, Sakura-chan.

Hinata comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido con Naruto y sin poder evitarlo soltó algunas lágrimas. Sakura y Mina se miraron con preocupación y se acercaron para consolarla.

—Sé que es difícil la situación, Hinata-chan, pero tal vez si le das una oportunidad a Naruto...

—Es que yo...

—No creo que una oportunidad sea lo ideal, Sakura. Él no se la merece. —dijo Mina con seriedad, las dos se sorprendieron al escucharla hablar así —Amo a mi hermano, pero él fue un tonto contigo, ttebane.

Hinata bajo la cabeza.

—Sabemos que Naruto fue un tonto, pero también que él por las personas que quiere hace lo imposible —defendió la pelirosa. Se sentía un poco molesta con la rubia por escucharla hablar así de su hermano.

—Exacto, pero Naruto suele darse cuenta de las cosas muy tarde. No me malinterpretes, Sakura, pero Naruto es mi gemelo. Yo conozco todo sobre él y sé que está arrepentido como las demás veces también se arrepintió mucho, pero si Hinata sigue perdonándolo, él va a seguir dañándola.

—¡Mina-chan! —exclamo Sakura molesta.

—Ella tiene razón, Sakura-chan —dijo Hinata con la cabeza agachada y lágrimas en sus ojos. Sakura la miro con pena y Minako inexpresiva, se sentía mal decir esas palabras, pero eran la verdad —Naruto-kun no es malo, sé que lo hace cuando esta ebrio, pero si no le hago entender que puede perderme entonces todo seguirá igual.

—Pero él te quiere, Hinata...

—Yo no creo que...

—Hina, él te quiere —aseguro Mina con una sonrisa y colocando una mano sobre la suya—Solo que ha tenido las cosas muy fáciles. Tú no le diste problemas para que aceptaras ser su novia, y cuando una historia de amor no se construye con ciertas complicaciones suele ser débil ante tentaciones y problemas. Si aún amas a Naruto y quieres estar con él, entonces, mi amiga, te doy permiso para hacerlo sufrir todo lo que tú quieras, ttebane.

Sakura y Hinata reflexionaron las palabras de la rubia mientras pensaban en sus propias relaciones. Por parte de la pelirosa, ella si le había dado ciertos inconvenientes a Sasuke, pues cuando ella se declaró y él la rechazo cruelmente, se propuso a si misma jamás volver a ser la misma fingir de Sasuke Uchiha. Años después, cuando su novio se le declaro, ella lo rechazo y se hizo rogar por unos meses hasta que finalmente el azabache demostró con acciones que la quería, por muy poco demostrativo que fuese.

Por otro lado, Hinata recordó con facilidad cuando Naruto se acercó un día en principios del año en el patio de la universidad y le pidió que fuese su novia. Ella prácticamente le había gritado que si para luego desmayarse en sus brazos. Sí que era patética.

—¡Estoy contigo, Mina-chan! —exclamo Sakura alzando uno de sus puños y mostró una mirada seria y llena de determinación. Tomo las manos de la Uzumaki y ambas se miraron serías y seguras —Vamos a hacer que Hinata le haga sufrir penurias y creces al maldito de Naruto.

—Ten por seguro eso, Sakura-chan. Los hombres no se saldrán con la suya, ttebane.

—Pero, chicas...

—¡No te preocupes, Hinata-chan! ¡Mañana hay reunión de código rojo en la Base Femenina! ¡No permitiré tu corazón roto por un puto hombre, ttebane!

A Hinata solo le resbalo una gota en la cabeza al ver el fuego en los ojos de sus dos amigas.

—_Quizá Mina-chan tenga razón. El problema es que no sé si aguantaré tanto tiempo estar sin Naruto-kun_ —pensó con pena. Se sentía muy triste y sabía que el lunes lo vería inevitablemente, pues siempre compartían mesa en el almuerzo, solían ir a verlo jugar al futbol americano con Sasuke, Kiba y Neji. Todo a partir de ahora sería duro.

—¡Animo, Hinata! —grito emocionada Sakura y le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi la dejo sin oxígeno —Elijamos una película que no sea romántica ni tampoco de terror.

—¿Puede ser una de comedia? —inquirió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Claro! Necesitas reírte —dijo Mina sonriendo. Su celular sonó estruendosamente y se levantó del sillón —Iré a atender y de paso haré palomitas.

Sakura y Hinata asintieron y se pusieron a buscar alguna película en internet para ver desde la laptop mientras Mina atendía la llamada en la cocina.

—¿Hola?

—Mina.

La bolsa de palomitas se le cayó de las manos y pego un salto ante la emoción.

—¡Itachi! —escucho la ligera risita de su novio desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. Ya quiero verte —un sonrojo se adornó de sus mejillas mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

—Volveré dentro de unas horas, sobre las cuatro de la mañana estaré allí. Quizás un poco antes.

—¡¿Enserio?! —chillo encantada y no pudo evitar reprimir una tonta risita. —Te estaré esperando.

—No es necesario...

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Hace casi dos meses no te veo, ttebane!

—Lo siento, es que...

—Lo sé, ttebane, el trabajo —suspiro la muchacha, pero enseguida se animó al recordar que pronto estaría con ella —Estaré en el departamento de todas formas. Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan vinieron a visitarme y cenaremos aquí, seguramente.

—Diviértete. Nos veremos en unas horas.

—¡Claro que si, ttebane! ¡Adiosito!

Termino la llamada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que poco a poco fue descendiente hasta que su expresión se lleno de seriedad y tristeza, algo que sucedía comúnmente con la Uzumaki. Siempre estaba aparentando esa espontaneidad, desde pasar a estar tranquila a estar hiperactiva, pero lo cierto es que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba triste. ¿Y cómo no si su novio era un obsesivo con el trabajo? Hace algún tiempo los problemas en la pareja se fueron agrandando por este tema, por ello mismo ella había ido a vivir a su casa, para tratar de que la distancia entre ellos se disminuyera y pasaran mas tiempo juntos, pero Itachi cada vez parecía mas lejano y los viajes al exterior se hicieron mas continuos al igual que sus reuniones hasta tarde.

_—Soy una hipócrita. Le doy consejos a Hinata-chan cuando ni siquiera yo puedo seguirlos. Después de todo, yo siempre le hice las cosas fáciles a Itachi._ —pensó con tristeza y un fuerte dolor se instalo en el pecho junto con el vacío que la soledad le había rasgado en el corazón a través de los años —_Él nunca tuvo que esforzarse en enamorarme porque yo ya lo amaba, en cambio, yo me obligue a madurar para que él se fijase en mi como una mujer y no como la niña que conoció por el amigo de su primo._

Suspiro con tristeza y coloco la bolsa de palomitas en el microondas. Minutos después, las saco cuando el tiempo finalizo y las coloco en un recipiente. Para cuando volvió a la sala, traía esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro que nadie noto. Porque nadie notaba cuando ella parecía morir por dentro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nuevamente, espero que el capitulo y esta historia les guste c: Mis historias siempre tienen drama y romance a un estilo que se moldea con los personajes, pero también tienen humor porque me gusta que todo sea mas liviano para leer y no lleno de tensión y densidad ante cada mal rato que pasen. Desde mi perspectiva, siempre las cosas malas se deben tomar con cierto humor, ya sea uno alegre o uno negro (en lo personal, me inclino hacia el último). _

_Ojala esta historia sea bienvenida y les agradezco desde ya haber llegado hasta aquí, leyendo mi novela c: No tengo días fijos para subir, pero seguramente serán los lunes, o por lo menos por ahora._

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	2. Capitulo 2: En problemas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n Minako Uzumaki/Namizake es el único personaje que me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_¡Holis! Vengo con el segundo capitulo. No es un gran capitulo, pero como el primero me quedo bastante largo decidí hacer una parte un capitulo c: _

_Agradezco muchísimo los reviews,follow&fav, al mismo tiempo, me alegro que la fic este siendo bien recibida por ustedes y también el pj oc. Sin más, el capitulo.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dos<strong>

_**En problemas**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

—¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así a mi Hinata-chan? —pregunto para si mismo en voz alta, soltó un suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su botella de sake.  
>—Porque eres un dobe —contesto con indiferencia Sasuke. Una vena se hincho en la cabeza de Naruto y volteo el rostro para fulminarlo con los ojos redondos y blancos.<br>—¡No me digas dobe, teme! —exclamo atrayendo varias miradas. Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el escandalo que ocasionaba siempre —¡Ya sé que soy un idiota, ttebayo! ¡No es necesario que me recuerdes!  
>—Hmph. No lo he hecho las tres veces anteriores y no funciono para nada. Sigues siendo un idiota, Naruto.—dijo Sasuke indiferente y dio un sorbo a su botella—<em>Lo peor de todo es que me arruino un sábado a la noche. Estúpido dobe, me las pagara.<em> —pensó por dentro y Naruto se alejó al percibir un aura maligna alrededor de Sasuke.  
>—Ya ni me lo recuerdes —reposo su cabeza en la barra y cerro los ojos con fuerza —No debí haber tomado tanto en la fiesta de Nagato.<br>—Hn.  
>—¡Pero no podía decir que no! ¡Tenía que ir, teme! ¡Era su cumpleaños! —chillo desesperado y sacando su cabeza de la barra, incorporándose nuevamente.<br>—Hn

* * *

><p>Neji y Tenten estaban en un bar de mala muerte mientras tomaban sus respectivas bebidas a la vez que Lee, su amigo de la infancia, le relataba su gran viaje que hizo con Gai-sensei subiendo las montañas sobre algún monte y la maratón que participaron en aquellos pueblos.<br>La castaña estaba deprimida porque por fin Neji había decidido verla algo más como su mejor amiga y compañera de entrenamiento en el dojo y finalmente verla como toda una mujer. Pero antes de que pudieran entrar al cine, había aparecido Rock Lee diciendo que había perdido a Chouji y Shino y no sabia donde estaban, por lo que se quedo con ellos y los obligo a ir a ese bar asqueroso donde todos le dirigían la mirada coqueta. Ella solo había usado unos jeans ajustados junto con una remera sin mangas y un blazer negro que Ino le había prestado y dejo caer su cabello al aire para cambiar un poco el estilo. Si, había logrado su cometido de impresionar a Neji, pero no por ello quería que la mayoría de los hombres la miraran de manera pervertida.  
>—<em>Cuando les cuente a las chicas voy a ser la burla del añ<em>o —Tenten dejo caer su cabeza deprimida y soltó un suspiro. Neji noto esa acción y se sintió un poco mal, quería que ella lo pasara bien y las cosas no estaban resultando genial.  
>—¡Neji, Tenten! —llamo la atención de ambos y miraron donde Lee señalaba con su índice para nada disimulado —¡Ahí están Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun! ¡Saludemos!<br>Neji solo gruño y a Tenten le salió una gotita en la cabeza.  
>—Creo que seria descortés molestarlo, Lee —dijo Tenten.<br>—Descortés sería no saludarlos —insistió el cejotas y tomo las muñecas de ambos para arrastrarlos —¡Allí vamos!  
>—¡Suéltame, Lee, yo puedo solo!<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Solo necesito que Hinata-chan me escuche!<br>—Suerte con ello.  
>—¡No seas pesimista, teme bastado! —exclamo Naruto con una vena hinchada. —¡No quiero que las cosas con mi Hinata-chan terminen así!<br>—¿Y cómo quieres que terminen? —molesto el azabache y se retuvo de sonreír con satisfacción. Amaba joderlo.  
>—¡No quiero que terminen, teme insensible! ¡Yo adoro a mi Hinata-chan!<br>—¿Pero la amas? —esa pregunta dejo en blanco a Naruto y con el puño, que estaba levantado, lo dejo a su costado —Hmph, me lo imaginaba.  
>—¡¿Qué te imaginabas, teme?! —chillo Naruto — ¡Nadie me cree! ¡No quise besar a esa chica! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro!<br>—¿Qué dijiste, Uzumaki?  
>Sasuke y Naruto abrieron los ojos en grande y voltearon la cabeza hacia atrás para observar a Neji Hyuga, quien estaba de lado de su mejor amiga Tenten y hacia el otro lado estaba Rock Lee, ambos alejándose del Hyuga que desprendía un aura asesina a su alrededor y dispuesto a asesinar al ex novio de su prima. Neji era muy sobreprotector con Hinata, y aunque Naruto solo había tenido suerte que Neji se haya enterado una sola vez (la segunda vez que la engaño) de las cagadas de Naruto y por suerte Hinata había evitado que el rubio fuese asesinado, ahora nada evitaba que le cortara la cabeza.<br>—Ehh...Neji, jejeje ¿Qué tal?—Naruto fingió una sonrisa y se rasco la nuca, pero al notar que esto aumento las ganas de apresurar su muerte, decidió ser totalmente sincero. Neji era su amigo a pesar que le había amenazado a muerte cuando supo que salía con su prima —Lo siento, Neji, yo...  
>No pudo terminar de decir nada porque enseguida el de cabellera castaña le dio un puñetazo que lo mando directo al suelo. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Neji se coloco encima de él para seguir golpeándolo. Sasuke pensó en detener la pelea, pero supuso que Naruto se lo merecía por idiota.<br>—¡Uchiha! —le grito Lee, llamando la atención del azabache. —¡Cantinero, deme todo el alcohol disponible! —exigió levantando una mano en alto. A Sasuke, Tenten y al cantinero le salieron una gota en la cabeza por la petición, pues Neji y Naruto habían comenzado una gran pelea y todos habían echo una ronda para alentar a quien creía que ganara. El cantinero finalmente le dio los tragos a Lee y este se los tomo con rapidez, logrando que casi al instante (y por su poca resistencia al alcohol) quedase ebrio —¡Peleemos y así decidiremos quien se queda con la bella flor de cerezo!  
>Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo fulmino con la mirada. Cierto que el cejotas estaba enamorado de su novia, y aunque esta siempre lo rechazaba, cada vez que tenia la oportunidad lo enfrentaba. Tal vez esta era una buena excusa para sacarse la bronca de no haber podido pasar tiempo con Sakura y de paso dejarle claro a Rock Lee que la pelirosa era su chica.<br>—¡No, Lee, Sasuke! ¡Ustedes no!—grito Tenten horrorizada cuando estos también comenzaron a pelear —_¿Y ahora que hago? ¡Maldito Neji! ¡Se supone que hoy saldríamos a nuestra primera cita y ya de por si estaba arruinada cuando Lee apareció de la nada y nos obligo venir a este horrible bar!_ —de sus ojos salían cascadas de lagrimas y se inclino hacia abajo con los brazos colgados, mostrando resignación y un aura de depresión a su alrededor —_Y pensar que íbamos a salir de la friendzone... ¡Incluso me puse zapatos! ¡Zapatos!_  
>La policía llego, llamada por el dueño del bar, y sacaron a los cuatro jóvenes para llevárselos directamente a la patrulla.<br>—¡Tenten! ¡Llama a Hanabi y dile que mande al abogado de la familia! —le grito Neji a lo lejos. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando noto que la castaña estaba sentada en la barra con las piernas balanceándose mientras coqueteaba con el cantinero. Una vena se hincho de su frente y trato de salirse del agarre de los policías que lo tenían agarrado —¡Tenten!  
>—<em>Sufre por dejarme en la friendzone, Neji<em> —pensó Tenten curvando una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro justo cuando terminaron de llevarse al castaño. —_No llamare a Sakura ni a Mina. Que se arreglen solitos._

* * *

><p>—¡Exijo mi abogado! ¡Quiero hablar con mi abogado, ttebayo! —gritaba Naruto a todo pulmón. Estaba encerrado al igual que Sasuke y un barrigón que estaba dormido sobre el suelo boca abajo. Pasaba una taza de acero por las rejas una y otra vez —¡Tengo derecho a guardar silencio porque todo lo que diga será usado en mi contra en un tribun...! ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo, teme?!<br>—¡Cállate, dobe, que por tu culpa estamos encerrados aquí! —grito Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y una vena hinchada en su frente a la vez que tenia un tic en uno de sus ojos. Estaba cruzado de brazos mientras esperaba a le diesen la oportunidad de hablar por teléfono.  
>—¡No es mi culpa, teme! ¡Si tú no hubieses peleado con cejotas no estaríamos en este aprieto! ¡Al menos tu podrías pagar mi fianza, ttebayo!<br>—¡No volveré a pagarte la fianza, usuratonkachi!  
>—¡Eres un bastardo!<br>—Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee; están libres —dijo un guardia abriendo la otra celda que estaba al frente. Se podía ver a Lee haciendo abdominales; a pesar de estar golpeado, estaba indignado porque Uchiha le había dado fuertes golpes.  
>—<em>¡Voy a vencer a Uchiha y mi querida Sakura vendrá a mis brazos! ¡Haré sentir orgulloso a Gai-sensei!<em> —pensó el muchacho apretando un puño y alzándolo hacia arriba mientras la imagen de una fogata enorme aparecía detrás de él. Al guardia se le formo una gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
>En cambio, Neji estaba cruzado de brazos contra la pared y con los ojos cerrados. Estaba golpeado y sangraba su labio, pero lo que le tenia más molesto era la situación de su prima con Naruto. Esperaba que esta vez Hinata no quisiera volver con el rubio, porque no iba a permitirle volver a chocarse con la misma pared. Debía hablar con ella urgente. Y también con Tenten. Oh si, con ella iba a cruzar unas cuantas palabras.<br>Le abrieron la reja y ambos salieron caminando hacia la salida.  
>—¡Oiga, oficial! ¡Ellos salen y nosotros no! ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer mi llamada, ttebayo?!<br>—Porque ellos no llamaron a un tal Teuchi para que le mande ramen a la comisaria —respondió Sasuke con una vena hinchada en la cabeza.  
>—Cierto, ttebayo jejeje.<br>Sasuke le dio un zape en la cabeza y Naruto exclamo de dolor mientras tomaba su cabeza en las manos.  
>—¡No me culpes, teme! ¡Ero-sennin esta de viaje y Mina-chan seguramente me odia, no pagara la fianza! ¡El ramen es lo único que me anima ahora!<br>—Hmph, eres un estúpido, Naruto. Por suerte yo si tengo mi llamada adicional.  
>—¡Ya se! ¡Llama a Kakashi-sensei!<br>—Kakashi esta en su luna de miel con Anko ¿Lo recuerdas?  
>—¡¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei dejo de ser un mujeriego y se caso ahora?! —chillo el rubio dramáticamente y a Sasuke se le cayo una gota en su cabeza.<p>

* * *

><p>—Sasuke-kun no ha vuelto —suspiro Sakura mientras se tiraba en su cama recién bañada.<br>Recién llegaba del departamento de Mina después de haber estado pasando un momento agradable con Hinata y la rubia. Ino había dejado una nota diciendo que pasaría la noche con su novio Sai y que mañana la vería, pues vivían juntas.

Se sentía decepcionada de Naruto y le iba a moler a golpes en cuanto lo viese, solo esperaba que no se metiera en problemas. Suficiente tendría con su hermana y con ella.  
>Volvió a largar un suspiro y sujeto su celular con fuerza para estar atenta a la llamada de su novio, pero bastaron cinco minutos después para caer a los brazos de Morfeo.<br>Su celular cayó al suelo y se impacto contra el mármol de tal forma que la tapa se abrió y al batería se salió.  
>—Sasuke-kun —murmuro melosa mientras sonreía de forma bobalicona al soñar con su lindo novio.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke tuvo un tic en el ojo mientras apretaba con fuerza el teléfono de la comisaria. Sakura no atendía su mierda de celular y ahora no tendría a nadie para llamar. Itachi estaba de viaje ¿Y ahora que haría?<br>—Se termino el tiempo, cariño —dijo una mujer policía con una expresión de querer saltar sobre él.  
>Sasuke trago grueso saliva por su garganta y se esforzó en hacer una sonrisa coqueta a una mujer de veinte años mayor. —<em>Lo siento, Sakura.<em>  
>—¿Podría dejarme hacer una ultima llamada? Es que no me han atendido —explico y le dirigió una mirada seductora —Además, usted podría seguir limándose esas preciosas uñas que tiene. Las mujeres con las uñas perfectas son mas... apasiónales — la mujer junto sus manos y de sus ojos se formaron corazones. Sasuke casi vomito.<br>—¡Has todas las llamadas, hermosura! —exclamo la policía y se dejo caer en su silla que estaba algo lejana del teléfono y se centro en mirarlo como si fuese un pedazo de carne. El azabache estaba decidido a jamás volver por allí, ni siquiera le importaba si asesinaban a Naruto.  
>Marco el numero de la única persona que podía pagar la fianza, esta le contesto al quinto tono de la llamada.<br>—¿Itachi? ¿Eres tú? —exclamo una voz un tanto adormilada pero llena de emoción.  
>—Hmph, para tu desgracia, no.<br>—Oh, eres tú, sabandija —suspiro Mina con decepción. Creía que era su novio diciéndole que ya estaba llegando, pues llegaba antes de lo previsto a Konoha. —¿Qué quieres?  
>—Tuvimos una pelea en un bar. Naruto y yo estamos en la cárcel.<br>—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que en la cárcel!? ¡Sasuke, peinado de pollo, pensaba que tu eras el inteligente y Naruto el atractivo de los dos, ttebane!  
>—<em>Solo lo dice porque Naruto es su hermano<em> —pensó Sasuke, pues él sabía que era mucho mas atractivo que su rubio amigo —_¿Pero que carajos pienso? No es el momento_ —se regaño mentalmente —Necesitamos que pagues la fianza.  
>—¿Quieres que salga a la calle una dama como yo a estas horas?—dijo con falsa indignación. No le haría mal molestar a Sasuke un poco.<br>—Que yo recuerde, las damas no hacen de strippers ni se les chorrea el alcohol cuando beben.  
>Una vena se le hincho en la vena de Mina, pero antes de reaccionar mal, sonrió socarrona —Oh, ¿recuerdas aquella vez? También salimos con Hinata-chan, Tenten e Ino. Oh, y Sakura-chan —el azabache se alertó al instante — Recuerdo su corto vestido rojo y como subió a la tarima para abrir las piernas ¿tú te acuerdas, Sasuke? Oh si, cierto que tu no estabas, ttebane.<br>—¡Solo ven a sacarnos de aquí! —exclamo con furia. Realmente odiaba a su cuñada.  
>—Olvídalo, que Naruto lo considere su castigo por hacer sufrir a Hinata-chan —dijo con seriedad.<br>—¡Entonces sácame a mi!  
>—Mucho menos. Itachi vendrá en unas horas y lo quiero solo para mí, no para que socorra al bobalicón de su hermanito. Gracias al cielo que solo te dan una llamada, ttebane, así no podrás llamarlo. Y seguramente el baka de mi hermano desaprovecho su llamada ¿No es así?<br>—¡Eres una...!  
>—¡También te quiero, cuñado! ¡Adiosito!<br>Y le corto. Sasuke se quedo con el teléfono en la mano y un tic nuevamente se formo en su ojo mientras tenia muchos venas de furia en su frente.  
>—¡Has todas las llamadas que quieras, cariño! —el grito de la mujer lo hizo dar vueltas. Ella estaba sacándole fotos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.<br>Sasuke sonrió socarronamente, cosa que hizo derretir de a la policía, y marco el numero de su hermano. Si Mina seguía creyéndose lo más importante para Itachi, entonces estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

><p>Los dos ya no aguantaban la espera, menos ahora que el inconsciente compañero de celda que tenían estaba cantando una canción, aun ebrio y muy desafinada. Sasuke rechinaba los dientes mientras Naruto fulminaba con la mirada al tipo.<br>—¡Pero cállate, grandísimo idiota! —le grito el rubio sin poder aguantarse mas.  
>—¡¿A quién le dices idiota, enano estúpido?! — exclamo el hombre levantándose torpemente.<br>—¡A ti, viejo decrepito! ¡Quieres que mis lindos tímpanos se queden destrozados por tu culpa!  
>Pronto ambos empezaron a gritarse entre ellos, lo que ocasiono que Sasuke tuviera un dolor de cabeza aun más fuerte que el anterior.<br>—Maldita sea, Itachi, sácame de aquí —rogaba por dentro.  
>—Uzumaki, Uchiha, están libres. —dijo el guardia apareciendo y abriéndoles la reja.<br>—¡Ya era hora, ttebayo! —exclamo el rubio y salió con rapidez de allí, ignorando al ebrio que juraba golpearlo en cuanto lo viera por la calle —¡Mi Mina-chan pago nuestra fianza, teme!  
>—Ya te dije que no llame a Minako —replico el azabache saliendo de la celda. Ambos caminaron detrás del guarda que los llevaba hacia la salida.<br>—¿Entonces a quien llamaste? —inquirió el rubio con curiosidad.  
>—Hmph —Sasuke se ahorro las palabras, pronto vería quien los había sacado de aquel mugroso lugar.<br>Atravesaron las puertas y se encontraron con el mayor de los Uchiha mirándolos con reproche, pero también con cierta burla en los ojos.  
>—¡Itachi! —grito el rubio y le sonrió a su cuñado. Corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza y comenzó a restregar su mejilla contra la suya —¡Gracias por sacarnos de allí, dattebayo! Estoy feliz que seas tú y no Mina-chan, me despellejaría vivo.<br>—_A mi va a despellejarme vivo si sigo tardándome_ —pensó Itachi con una mueca en el rostro.—Naruto, por favor, apártate.  
>El rubio le hizo caso y se rasco la cabeza sonriendo en grande. Itachi le dirigió una mirada a su hermano y este se cruzo de brazos mientras afilaba la mirada.<br>—Siempre metiéndote en problemas, otuoto-baka.  
>—Hmph, cállate.<p>

* * *

><p>Mina caminaba de un lugar a otro de su departamento mientras mascullaba maldiciones contra su novio, su hermano y su cuñado. Había recibido un mensaje de Itachi diciéndole que Sasuke se había metido en problemas y tardaría en llegar. Tal vez si debió ir a sacarlos para poder disfrutar ella sola a su novio.<br>_—Pero que va, no pensaba ni loca salir a las tres de la mañana y menos cuando mi auto esta en el taller. ¡Quiero a mi bebe conmigo!_—lloriqueo con un aura deprimida, aun faltaban dos días para ir a retirar a su auto del taller.  
>Escucho el sonido de su laptop anunciando una notificación. En la espera había querido matar el tiempo adelantando los trabajos de la universidad y tenia que ponerse de acuerdo con Juugo, su compañero y amigo, ya que ambos estudiaban la misma carrera y eran un equipo en los trabajos prácticos, pero hacia tiempo que el pelinaranja se había ido a dormir y ella dejo el Facebook abierto.<br>Se encamino hacia la mesa donde había dejado la laptop y se sentó en la silla. Observo curiosa el mensaje privado que le habían enviado y abrió el contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver la fotografía que le habían enviado.  
><em>"¿Qué te parece? Tu hermano y yo de vuelta juntos, Mina-chan. Será un placer volver a ser tu cuñada."<em>  
>Mina apretó con fuerza los dientes al igual que sus manos, volviéndolas puño. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que fuera ella con quien Naruto se había mandado su última cagada, se supone que ella se había ido a vivir al otro lado del mundo con su padre Orochimaru, pero parece que habían vuelto.<br>Hacia bastante tiempo que Shion no causaba desastres en su vida y no se extraño ante la jugarreta de enviarle una fotografía de ella besando a su hermano para hacerla amargar, y obviamente, darle una advertencia de que lo que se venia iba a estar jodido. Después de todo, la envidia siempre había sido una característica de la pelirroja y ni hablar de la hermana de esta, Tayuya.  
>—<em>Y pensar que ella fue mi mejor amiga, pero me traiciono al igual que Tayuya<em>—pensó con rencor y entro al perfil de la muchacha para bloquearla —No voy a permitir que vuelva a jugar con el corazón de Naruto. —se dijo a si misma con seguridad. Por culpa de ella, Naruto se había convertido en un mujeriego que no había vuelto a confiar en las mujeres hasta que comenzó a fijarse en Hinata, pero siempre quedaban secuelas de un amor traicionero y malvado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No es un gran capitulo, pero yo me divertí haciendo la pelea de Sasuke y Mina (?) _

_Sé que dije que subiría los lunes y subo un viernes, pero no se sorprendan si hoy subo como cualquier otro día puedo subir. _

_Comenten, por favor, me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre el capitulo y la fic, también pueden hacer sugerencias que puedan ayudarme a enriquecer la historia c:_

_Saludos, ttebane, y muchas gracias por el apoyo!_


	3. Capítulo 3: Nada bueno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n Minako Uzumaki/Namizake es el único personaje que me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_¡Holis! Me tarde en subir porque no sabia como terminar el capitulo. Al principio tenia una idea en mente y me fui esviando y bueno, esto quedo T.T No es el mejor capitulo, pero es lo que hay (?)_

_Agradezco muchísimo los reviews,follow&fav, me llena de alegría leer sus reviews  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Tres<strong>

_**Nada bueno**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke se encontraba llamando a Sakura a su celular nuevamente, pero la casilla de voz le saltaba y se estaba volviendo histérico si seguía en aquella cafetería sentado. Si no fuese porque Itachi le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él sí o sí temprano, ya se hubiese ido al departamento de su novia.

—_Pero Itachi no llega y yo no estoy demasiado paciente_ —gruño. Hacia unos veinte minutos lo había llamado y este aseguro estar allí pronto.

Escucho la campana de la puerta de la cafetería y dirigió sus ojos para observar a su hermano entrar con un semblante serio y con el ceño fruncido, vestido con su elegante traje de negocios que típicamente usaba. Sasuke noto que estaba molesto y se imaginó el por qué.

—Siento la demora, Sasuke. —nada más decirlo, se sentó enfrente de su hermano menor.

—¿Te peleaste con Minako?

—Si —contesto cortante y con la mirada le advirtió que no quería seguir hablando de aquel tema.

—Hmph. Terminemos con esto rápido.

Itachi dejo soltar unas carpetas con papeles enfrente de su hermano y este levanto la ceja para luego mirarlo. Tomo una de las carpetas y la abrió, ensanchando los ojos ante el contenido.

—Esto es...

—Desgraciadamente, sí.

* * *

><p>Hinata se despertó a la siguiente mañana con el ruido del despertador, pero como era domingo prefirió quedarse en cama por unas cuantas horas más. Todavía se sentía muy triste por lo ocurrido el día anterior y no evito que lagrimas se le escaparan de su rostro. Escondió la cabeza en la almohada y decidió dormir un poco más, sin saber que el sueño la llevaría a un precioso recuerdo junto con su amado rubio.<p>

_—¡Hinata-chan, por aquí!_

_La peliazul se dio vuelta para ver a lo lejos a Naruto, quien movía un brazo para señalarle donde estaba mientras sostenía una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro junto con los ojos cerrados. Hinata se sonrojo al verlo, estaba con unos jeans azules y una remera blanca que hacía que se marcaran sus músculos y su abdomen._

_Camino con cierta torpeza donde estaba el rubio, en la fuente de los deseos. El día era precioso, una hermosa tarde de primavera en donde las flores renacían y todos salían a disfrutar el hermoso domingo, por lo que en el parque había mas parejas, muchas familias y niños correteando con sus barriletes. Hinata se sentía feliz porque Naruto al fin le había pedido una cita._

_—¡Wow, te ves hermosa, Hinata-chan! —comento Naruto, Hinata se sonrojo aun mas y tuvo que poner mucho de su autocontrol para no desmayarse._

_Hinata llevaba un vestido color blanco con pequeñas flores de variados colores. Era ajustado en el busto con pequeñas y finas mangas mientras a partir de su cintura se abría y quedaba una linda caída que le llevaba hasta unos centímetros más arriba de su rodilla. Era su vestido preferido porque había pertenecido a su madre, solo había hecho un par de reformas para acentuarlo a la época._

_—Gra-gracia-as, Naruto-kun—balbuceo la Hyuga avergonzada y ladeo la cabeza hacia otro lado —T-tu t-también te ves b-bien._

_—Encanto Uzumaki —dijo el rubio con heroísmo, a Hinata se le resbalo una gota en la cabeza al observar el brillo que comenzaba a desprender —¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al parque hasta que sea la hora de almorzar? ¡Podemos ir al Ichiraku ramen!—expreso con emoción._

_—E-es que yo... —Hinata mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y levanto la canasta que traía en sus manos —Traje algo para el almuerzo._

_—¿Lo cocinaste tú, Hinata-chan? —la muchacha solo asintió con las mejillas más enrojecidas —¡Entonces debe estar delicioso, ttebayo! ¡Cocinas estupendo!_

_—Gra-gracias._

_Justo cuando Naruto iba a hablar nuevamente, una pelota le golpeó la cabeza haciendo que se fuera hacia adelante y casi cayera al suelo. Hinata se colocó las manos en la boca por la sorpresa y se preocupó._

_—¡¿Quién demonios pateo eso?! —grito Naruto, tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza y muchas venas marcándose de la furia._

_—¡Lo siento, se me escapo! —exclamo un pequeño niño con cabello castaño y desordenado, se estaba rascando la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa zorruna._

_—¡Lo vas a sentir cuando te de una tunda por ello, niño maldito!_

_—¡Si es que puedes, idiota!—le respondió el niño con una vena marcada en la frente._

_—Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata, atrayendo la atención del rubio. Le sonrió para calmarlo —Solo fue un accidente._

_—¡Pero me dolió, Hinata-chan! —lloriqueo con los ojos grandes y aguosos._

_—¡Ja! ¡Eres un maricon haciéndole caso a una mujer!—se burló el niño pero fue callado cuando Naruto le tiro la pelota y le dio directo en la cara, haciéndolo caer._

_—¡Konohamaru! —grito una niña pelinaranja junto con un niño castaño que le salían un moco de agua por la nariz._

_—¡Eso te pasa por molestar a Hinata-chan, niño estúpido!_

_—¡Yo no molestaba a tu novia, idiota! ¡Pobre de ella que sale con un tarado como tú! —replico Konohamaru con la marca roja de la pelota en la cara y sentándose en el césped._

_Hinata se sonrojo al escucharlo, pensaban que ella era la novia de Naruto-kun, su amado rubio amante del ramen._

_—**¿Es qué parecemos novios?**—pregunto con las mejillas ardiendo mientras sostenía su rostro con sus dos manos —**¿Enserio nos vemos tan bien juntos que las personas automáticamente piensan que estamos juntos?**_

_Y mientras Hinata seguía en su sueño de Naruto y ella como la pareja del año, el rubio estaba frente a frente (aunque él se agacho hasta la altura del niño) con Konohamaru insultándose y lanzando de sus ojos rayitos._

Soltó una pequeña risita al recordar cómo había iniciado su primera cita, y es que ese día no solo la habían pasado a solas, habían invitado a los tres niños unirse a su picnic y luego jugaron a la pelota con ellos. Puede que hayan estado con otras personas, pero había sido una cita especial para ella. Naruto había tenido atenciones muy lindas hacia su persona y realmente se veían como una pareja formal a los ojos de los demás.

Justo cuando estaba por volver a deprimirse, la puerta de su habitación se abrió con brusquedad, haciéndola saltar de la cama y directo al piso.

—¡Despierta, Hinata-chan! —grito Mina seguida por Tenten. Al parecer la Uzumaki no se encontraba para nada de buen humor—¡Esto es un código rojo, nos vamos para el departamento de Ino y Sakura!

—¿Nani? —Hinata estaba adolorida en el suelo sin entender nada.

—¡Que te levantes, ttebane! —el grito amenazador de su amiga la hizo incorporarse al instante, Tenten estaba detrás de la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa y secándose las gotas de sudor de la cabeza con un pañuelo blanco.

—¿Qué le pasa a Mina-chan? —pregunto Hinata en susurros hacia Tenten una vez que Mina se dispuso a buscar en el armario de Hinata algo que usara ese día.

—Cuando pase a buscarla estaba peleando con Itachi-san —susurro la castaña.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero él no volvía de viaje por la madrugada?

—¡Las estoy escuchando, ttebane! —exclamo Minako, dándose vuelta y fulminando con la mirada a sus amigas. Le lanzo una remera y unos jeans a Hinata y luego tomo a Tenten del brazo y salieron deprisa hacia afuera de la habitación —¡Cámbiate rápido, Hina-chan! —dijo con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo junto con una Tenten asustada por los cambios de humores.

Hinata rió nerviosa con una gotita en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>—Esto es imposible —mascullo Sasuke con preocupación.<p>

—No, no lo es —dijo Itachi con seriedad y le dio un sorbo al café que había pedido

—¿Por eso has estado viajando tanto?

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenía que resolver esto yo solo, fue mi culpa.

—Hmph. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Mira la siguiente carpeta.

Sasuke la tomo con un nudo en el estómago, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar para nada, y lo comprobó cuando vio el contenido.

—Itachi ¿Qué hiciste?— Sasuke miro a su hermano con preocupación y este bajo la cabeza hacia su café.

El Uchiha mayor desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de mano que su novia le había regalado con tristeza.

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi!—exclamo una Mina de dieciséis años con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida. Se encontraban en el departamento que compartían los hermanos Uchiha, ambos sentados en el sillón negro._

_Itachi tomo la pequeña caja envuelta en papel de color y le sonrió a su novia, agradeciéndole al mismo tiempo. Abrió la caja y se encontró con un hermoso reloj de plata puro._

_—No sabía que más regalarte —se sonrojo apenada y miro hacia un costado— Como siempre estas estudiando o trabajando, creí que deberías tener algo que te hiciera recordar todo el tiempo que pasas lejos de mí, ttebane._

_—Siempre estoy consciente cuando no estás conmigo, Mina —dijo él con su típica voz neutra, pero ella que lo conocía sabia a la perfección que lo dijo con mucha dulzura. La rubia volteo a verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y él se acercó hasta chocar su frente con la suya con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro—Es difícil estar sin ti, Mina._

_—¿Enserio? —inquirió la joven mientras sentía como su pecho explotaba de felicidad._

_Itachi tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y le dio un casto beso —Te lo juro._

Sasuke dejo las carpetas donde estaban anteriormente y se paró sin decir nada. Tomo unos billetes de su billetera y los dejo arriba de la mesa.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, Itachi.

Se fue dejando al Uchiha mayor con sus pensamientos y tristeza, pues sabía que ahora en adelante nada sería fácil.

—_Mina, lo siento. Tendrás que seguir esperándome._

* * *

><p>Neji se alarmo ante el terrible ruido que se escuchó en la planta de arriba, justo donde estaban los dormitorios de sus primas. Su tío lo había llamado para arreglar unos asuntos sobre la empresa familiar, pero al escuchar el estruendo se dirigió hacia las escaleras y las subió. Llego justo cuando Mina cerró la puerta del cuarto de Hinata.<p>

La atención del castaño se dirigió hacia Tenten, quien se puso tensa al ver que Neji había aparecido.

—¡Neji-kun!—exclamo Minako con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro —¿Cómo has estado? Supe que mi hermano te había dado unos buenos golpes ayer, espero que te duelan.

—Gracias, Minako —soltó con sarcasmo y fulminando con la mirada, pero Mina seguía sonriendo y de su alrededor salía una aura pura y flores. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la joven que se encontraba al lado de la rubia —Buenos días, Tenten.

—Buenos días, Neji —contesto la muchacha con una sonrisa. Se encontraba nerviosa por lo sucedido de ayer, al final no habían aclarado sus sentimientos y ella tenía miedo que al final él retrocediera.

—_No puedo creer que me salude con tanta alegría cuando ayer prácticamente me dejo metido adentro de ese lugar por horas y aguantando a Lee y al indeseable de Uzumaki_—pensó Neji con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Que tanto le ves a Tenten, ttebane? —dijo Mina con falsa inocencia, a ella le encantaba molestar a las personas y utilizaba su apariencia inocente y sincera. Neji y Tenten se sonrojaron al instante —Al parecer tienes moco en la cara, Tenten.

—¡Mina-chan! —exclamo la de chonguitos, sonrojada.

—Ya, ttebane, era broma —sonrió de lado con inocencia y los otros dos la miraron desconfiados —Cambiando de tema, Neji, ¿Qué demonios sucedió anoche? Me causaron más de un problema ese par de idiotas. —se cruzó de brazos y miro interrogante al castaño de pelo largo.

—El estúpido de tu hermano —contesto el Hyuga con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió mostrando seriedad en sus ojos —No voy a permitir que siga lastimando a Hinata-sama. Un tipo de su calaña no merece estar con la heredera de los imperios Hyuga, mucho menos alguien que no tiene un pasado prolijo, ni un presente decente o un futuro exitoso...

—Alto ahí —interrumpió Minako con frialdad, sus rasgos se endurecieron y se mostró completamente seria y molesta ante las palabras —Naruto es un idiota, es cierto, pero yo no voy a permitirte que hables así de él, ttebane. El pasado que mi hermano y yo tuvimos es el que nos tocó vivir, su presente es bastante discente porque no anda consumiendo drogas ni robando, está estudiando duramente. Y en cuanto a su futuro, pues que eso no te taladre la cabeza —volvió a sonreír amigable —Es mejor vivir el ahora que volverse un amargado pensando en el mañana. ¡Oh! ¿Pero que podrías saber tú, si eres un amargado impotente, ttebane?

—¡Mina-chan! —grito Tenten horrorizada y luego volteo a ver a Neji que tenía muchas venas en su cabeza y se notaba a metros que estaba por gritarle a la rubia. Se tuvo que tapar la boca con una mano para no soltar una carcajada.

—Tan despreciable como tu hermano. Era obvio si salen del mismo nido de ratas.

—Lo sé, Neji-kun, somos preciosos —dijo con una gran sonrisa.—Se entiende porque todos se enamoran de nosotros ¿Y cómo no? Somos rubios, de ojos azules, o en mi caso, violetas, y portadores de una personalidad amable, divertida y sociable. ¡Y somos geniales en la cama!—Justo en ese momento salió Hinata, sonrojándose por lo que había dicho su amiga. Noto que su primo estaba allí con cara de perro y Tenten con varias gotas en la cabeza —Oye, Hina-chan, ¿Naruto está bueno en la cama? Necesito saber si mi hermano no es impotente como Neji.

—¡Mina-chan!—exclamo Hinata con la cara completamente roja.

—¡Mejor vámonos!—sugirió Tenten al notar el aura maligna que desprendía Neji.

—¡Claro, ttebane! —tomo las manos de ambas de sus amigas y al pasar al lado del castaño, le dedico una sonrisa amigable con los ojos cerrados —¡Adiosito, chico impotente!

—_Si hay alguien que me saque de mis cabales además de Naruto, pues esa es su hermana_.—pensó Neji con rencor.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunto Tenten una vez que se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.<p>

—¿Qué cosa, ttebane? —inquirió Mina con el ceño fruncido. Iba en el asiento de copiloto mientras Hinata iba atrás.

—Eso, molestarlo. Sabes que por una parte Naruto se merece los golpes de Neji.

—¿Nani? ¿Q-qué sucedió? ¿Neji-niisan golpeo a Naruto-kun? —dijo Hinata con preocupación.

Minako le relato en el camino al departamento de Sakura e Ino, quienes vivían juntas hacia unos meses. Tenten agrego un par de detalles de la pelea que presencio y su decisión de vengarse de Neji no llamando a Hanabi.

—Por eso lo hice, ttebane. Él se merece ser llamado "Neji Hyuga, el impotente" porque no sabe cómo satisfacerte.

—¡Ni siquiera nos hemos besado como para llegar a ese nivel, Mina-chan!—Tenten se sonrojo a mas no poder y regaño a su amiga quien sonreía inocente.

—También me iba a cobrar los golpes que le hizo a mi hermanito. Solo Sakura-chan o yo podemos hacerlo sufrir, ttebane. —A sus dos amigas se les resbalo una gota por la cabeza al escucharla.

* * *

><p>Sakura termino de ordenar su departamento antes de que llegasen sus amigas. Ino aún no había llegado y todavía no contestaba el celular, por lo que estaba un poco preocupada por ella.<p>

Se dirigió hacia su habitación y se dio cuenta que su celular no estaba por ninguna parte, así que comenzó a buscarlo y al encontrarlo debajo de la cama, coloco la batería y lo prendió para descubrir ¡¿75 llamas perdidas de Sasuke y 40 mensajes de texto?! Sin mencionar que su buzón de voz seguramente ya estaba saturado.

Llamo a su novio, preocupada de que algo malo haya sucedido.

—¡Sakura! —exclamo el azabache con enojo cuando contesto.

—Sasuke-kun, lo siento, es que...

—¿Por qué no contestaste el maldito celular, Sakura? —rugió él, haciendo suspirar a la pelirosa con cansancio.

—Lo tenía apagado. Disculpa, Sasuke-kun. —respondió, un poco consternada por la manera en que le hablaba.

—¿Solo eso tienes para decir? —pregunto con desconfianza.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estuve con mi amante, revolcándome en mi cuarto cuando tú en cualquier momento podrías llegar? —soltó con rabia e ironía, sin pasar por alto la vena que se estaba hinchando en su frente.

—Hmph.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—Pasare por ti.

—Hinata y las demás estarán aquí en pocos minutos, no creo que...—Pero Sasuke le corto la llamada, haciéndole sacar más venas en la frente —¡Uchiha que nunca me escuchas! —grito apretando con fuerza el celular.

Desde hacía tiempo que Sasuke había comenzado con sus absurdos celos, y todo porque la había visto en una fiesta muy apegada a Sasori, su profesor de teatro en títeres, solo que había estado tan enojado con ella y decidido a dejar el tema atrás que no la dejo explicar que Sasori era gay y estaba de novio con Deidara hacia un buen tiempo.

—Al principio sus celos eran monos. Ahora me siento cada vez más sofocada —dejo escapar un suspiro con tristeza y miro el celular. —Sasuke-kun...

No pudo seguir con triste porque el sonido de la puerta azotarse la hizo sobresaltar. Camino rápido hacia la entrada y vio a Ino quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda con brusquedad mientras farfullaba maldiciones.

—Cerda ¿Sucedió algo con Sai? —inquirió preocupada.

—¡Ay frentona! —miro a su amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sakura se acercó angustiada al ver así a su amiga.

* * *

><p>—¡Hola, Sakura-chan! —saludaron todas a la vez cuando la pelirosa les abrió la puerta,<p>

—Bienvenidas —sonrió la pelirosa y las hizo pasar —Ino está en el baño, ya vendrá.

—¿Has desayunado, Sakura? —pregunto Tenten, Hinata y Minako se sentaron en los sillones. Su amiga asintió con la cabeza —Pues iré a preparar mi desayuno y el de Hinata, alguien nos obligó a salir de la cama antes —fulmino con la mirada a la rubia y esta se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero un café para mí, por favor, ttebane —sonrió inocente la rubia y la castaña la miro con los ojos entrecerrados —No seas así, por pelear con Itachi no pude tomar mi desayuno a gusto.

—¿Peleaste con Itachi-san? —inquirió Hinata preocupada.

—Peleas de parejas, no te preocupes —mintió sonriendo falsamente y cerrando los ojos —Solo que el puto cabrán ya me está cansando con sus viajecitos, sus empresas y su hermanito.

—Está bien, entonces —asintió no muy segura la pelirosa.

—¡Aquí está por quien lloraban! —exclamo Ino apareciendo en escena con una pose sexy y una rosa en la boca.

—¡Ino!—saludaron las tres que no la habían visto.

—Ahora que estamos todas completas, creo que cada una puede empezar con sus actividades —dijo Sakura, llamando la atención de todas —Tenten, tú has el desayuno. Hinata tu puedes ayudarla. Mina-chan pon algo de música y tu cerda ve a ver si está el papacito que siempre espiamos.

—¡Hai! —asintieron las cuatro y se dispusieron a hacer su tarea cada una.

—No puedo creer que Gaara No Sabaku, el actor más sensual de todo Japón, viva en el edificio de al frente— dijo Tenten con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—He visto todas sus películas y ame cada papel que interpretaba —soltaba Hinata un suspiro de enamorada. Ambas siguieron hablando del muchacho hasta que se adentraron a la cocina.

Sakura pensaba en ir a encargar algo para la hora del almuerzo, pero el sonido del timbre la distrajo y camino hacia la puerta preguntándose quien podría ser. Sus ojos se abrieron en grande cuando vio a su novio fuera de su departamento con una fría mirada, furioso.

—Sal.

—Las chicas...

—Ahora.

Suspiro y volteo para encontrarse con Ino y Mina que la miraban interrogantes, preguntándose quien estaba afuera. Les sonrió falsamente, una sonrisa que ninguna se tragó y les hizo fruncir el ceño —Saldré con Sasuke-kun un momento, ya vengo.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, siguiendo a su novio hacia el elevador hasta el auto de este, seguramente para tener una de sus tantas discusiones sobre ella posiblemente siéndole infiel y él un cabezota porque no entendía que ella lo amaba.

—El pelo de pollo va a perderla si sigue así —opino Mina mirando seriamente hacia la puerta.

—Sin lugar a dudas —coincidió Ino y se volvió hacia la ventana que estaba abierta, colocándose los binoculares —¡Kyaaaa! ¡No está usando remera!

—¡Déjame ver, Ino!—chillo Mina tratando de quitarle los binoculares a manotazos.

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba recostado en el sillón de su departamento, revisando el balance la empresa Namizake, empresa iba a heredar junto con su hermana al terminar la universidad. Como no había ido a la última junta y Minako tampoco, Minato les había enviado el balance para que ambos se enteraran que sucedía dentro de su patrimonio, aunque más que nada era para presionarlos.<p>

—Todavía no puedo creer que espere que lo tratemos como si fuese nuestro padre así como si nada, ttebayo —dijo Naruto en voz alta mientras miraba las hojas con el ceño fruncido.

El timbre de su hogar sonó y miro hacia la puerta con pesadez. El sofá estaba tan cómodo que no quería levantarse, pero la persona volvió a insistir tocando el timbre y él dejo las hojas sobre la mesada de vidrio.

—¡Ya voy!— exclamo caminando hacia la puerta, extrañado ante la insistencia. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con quien menos esperaba, pero al salir de su sorpresa su mirada se endureció y un frio y distante Naruto se presentó —¿Qué haces aquí, Shion?

Frente suyo estaba una muchacha de su misma edad, con cabello largo debajo de la cintura, lacio y rubio, poseía unos ojos lavanda que un tiempo atrás él juro ser los más preciosos que haya visto. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y llena de inocencia, una que Naruto sabía a la perfección que no tenía y solo era una fachada que mostraba.

—Vine a verte, Naru-kun —dijo dulce y cerró los ojos al sonreír amigable —Pensé que el tío Jiraiya te había dicho de mi regreso.

—No lo hizo —murmuro con rencor el rubio y apretó con fuerza el puño, ese pervertido le debía una buena explicación.

—Bueno, ya que estoy aquí ¿Me dejarás pasar?—Shion abrió los ojos y estos se mostraron llenos de arrogancia y una sonrisa coqueta se le remarco en el rostro —Podríamos recordar viejos tiempos, Naru-kun.

—Lo siento, dattebayo, pero estoy ocupado —Naruto se colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza y sonrió amigable, descolocando a Shion —¡Nos veremos!

Cerro la puerta de un portazo en la cara de la rubia, poco y nada le importo si esta se enojaba o si era una mierda como caballero. Shion era lo bastante dañina y un maldito dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía.

—_Verla solo me recuerda lo estúpido que fui_ —miro hacia abajo con seriedad —_Ahora que volvió, estoy seguro que Tayuya vendrá con ella, y esas dos lo único que representan son problemas._

El timbre volvió a sonar y el salió de sus pensamientos. Soltó un suspiro, seguramente Shion seguiría insistiendo, así que tendría que mostrarse más serio y frío. Naruto abrió la puerta y antes que pudiera articular una palabra, la hermana mayor de Shion paso adentro de su departamento sin permiso y empujándolo. Shion pasó junto con Tayuya colocándole una sonrisa inocente, sola que él sabía que ella se estaba burlando de ella.

Tayuya dejo su bolso en el sillón y coloco sus pies en la mesada de vidrio, arriba del informe del balance.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nuestro departamento este habilitado. Jiraiya dijo que no había ningún problema, Naruto —hablo con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro ante la mirada incrédula del rubio —Mañana podrías darnos un tour en la universidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito sin poder creerlo ¡Tenían que quedarse en su departamento y encima irían a su misma universidad!

—Sigues igual de gritón —resoplo Tayuya, revoleando los ojos —Pero si, iremos a la misma universidad.

—¡Y nosotros estaremos en las mismas clases, Naru-kun! —chillo Shion con emoción, juntando sus manos y sonriendo al Uzumaki.

—Podrías prepararnos algo de comer, estamos hambrientas —Tayuya tomo su celular entre sus manos y comenzó a tocar la pantalla con sus pulgares sin despegar la mirada.

—Sin grasas y sin calorías, por favor —Shion se recostó en el sofá y coloco los pies arriba de la mesada, tomo el control y prendió la televisión para colocar un programa sobre chismes de famosos que a ella le encantaba ver.

—Tu asqueroso ramen no queremos —advirtió Tayuya, enviándole una corta mirada.

Naruto observo a las dos con una vena en su frente y se mordió la lengua para no decirles unas cuantas palabrotas, después de todo eran mujeres.

—_Puedo permitir que se metan con mi sillón y el estúpido balance, pero no con mi ramen, ttebayo_ —entrecerró la mirada y suspiro —_Hoy tendré que tenerlas aquí, pero mañana se irán sin falta. El teme va a matarme cuando regrese y las tenga aquí a ambas, las odia más que al bastardo de su abuelo Madara_ —pensó Naruto y un escalofríos recorrió su columna vertebral —_La única que puede ayudarme es Mina-chan._

* * *

><p>—Sakura-chan se está tardando mucho —Hinata con preocupación miraba la puerta, esperando a que su amiga llegase, pues hace más de una hora se había ido.<p>

—Debe estar teniendo sexo de reconciliación con Sasuke-kun —comento Ino con unos binoculares en sus manos, espiando al sexy pelirrojo que vivía enfrente de su departamento.

—Es verdad, el pelo de pollo debe estar pervirtiéndola ahora mismo —hablo Mina con tranquilidad, con otros binoculares, tan pegada a la ventana como estaba Ino.

Hinata y Tenten tenían una gotita resbalada en la cabeza al observar a las dos rubias espiar al actor. Era verdad que ellas también habían tenido uno que otro momento de debilidad y se pasaron un buen tiempo contemplando al pelirrojo, pero no estaban más de diez minutos.

—_Si Ino esta hace una hora para enfrente de la ventana espiando el vecino cuando nosotras estamos, ¿Qué tanto tiempo se quedara cuando no estamos?_ —se preguntó Tenten teniendo la frente sombreada de azul.

—Tenten —le llamo Hinata, aparto su mirada de las rubias y centro su atención en la peliazul que le sonreía dulcemente —¿Qué tal tu cita con Neji-niisan? Me refiero a fuera de la pelea que tuvo con Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san con Lee-san

La castaña la miro con seriedad y dejo su cabeza caer sobre la mesa, lo que ocasiono un fuerte golpe donde pronto le saldría un chichón y Hinata dejo escapar un chillido de sus labios, tomando la atención de Ino y Mina.

—¿Qué le pasa a Tenten? —pregunto Ino con una gota en la cabeza.

—Hay que comprenderla —Mina soltó un suspiro y miro a la castaña con infinita compasión. La Yamanaka frunció el ceño con curiosidad. —Neji-kun es impotente.

—¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Neji impotente?! —chillo

—¡Mina-chan! —reprocho Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas. Tenten solo lloraba a cascadas mientras un chichón comenzaba a formarse.

—Yo solo soy sincera, ttebane —volvió a colocarse los binoculares y siguió observando la ventana del actor esperando a que este apareciera. Su celular comenzó a sonar, así que paro de acosar (o según ella y sus amigas, investigar) al pelirrojo y contesto sin mirar a quien la llamaba —Lo más breve posible, estoy ocupada en algo importante —dijo con seriedad, sus amigas la miraron con una gota en la cabeza, después de todo solo estaba acosando — ¡¿NANI?! —grito de repente, ocasionándoles curiosidad a las demás. Sus facciones sorpresivas cambiaron a unas duras, serias y llenas de odio y desprecio. —Déjamelo a mí. —Cerro su celular con tapa con fuerza y dejo los binoculares arriba de una mesada.— Tengo que irme, chicas —sonrió amigable, como si nada hubiese pasado, a la vez que caminaba a buscar sus pertenencias. —Saludos a Sakura-chan y lamento no poder quedarme. —camino hasta la puerta y agito su mano en forma de despedida! —¡Sayonara, ttebane!

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y ninguna comprendía que era lo que le había pasado a la rubia como para salir así tan rápido.

—¿Habrá sido Itachi-san? Hoy tuvieron una fuerte discusión —comenzó Tenten colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla, aún tenía el enorme chichón en su frente.

—Seguramente, quizá quiera también sexo de reconciliación —Ino puso una expresión de bobalicona y un poco de baba comenzó a caer de la comisura de su labio.

—_Entiendo porque Sakura le dice cerda_ —pensó Tenten mirándola incrédula.

Hinata observaba la puerta donde su amiga se había marchado, ignorando a sus amigas. Ese rostro lleno de odio y desprecio solo lo veía en ella cuando hablaba con ciertas personas o se hablaban de ellas. Una de ellas era su padre, su madrastra, Tayuya y... y Shion. Su corazón se apretujo con fuerza y mordió su labio con nerviosismo.

—_Solo espero que no se trate de ninguna de ellas dos_ —sus puños se apretaron y miro hacia sus manos, preocupada. No sabía el por qué, pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_En el próximo capítulo me concentraré mas en NaruHina, después de todo esta historia es sobre ellos n.n _

_Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios _

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	4. Capitulo 4: Solo una más

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia como ****el poema que hay en este capitulo, tampoco es mío ****n.n Minako Uzumaki/Namizake es el único personaje que me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_¡Cuarto capitulo! Espero que les guste c:_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cuatro<strong>

_**Solo una más**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

El timbre del departamento de Naruto sueno con insistencia. Tayuya y Shion se miraron entre ellas para luego mirar hacia la mesa donde está sentado Naruto con unos papeles, revisándolos atentamente, pero siempre manteniendo un ojo sobre ellas.

—Naru-kun, el timbre —dijo Shion con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Abre tu misma —contesto cortante y sin dejar de mirar los papeles.

—Ve, inútil. Haz algo bueno en tu maldita existencia, el timbre me jode —hablo Tayuya frunciendo el ceño.

—Te vas a quedar aquí por unos días, lo menos que puedes hacer es abrir la puerta —Naruto se mostró desinteresado y no las miro, por lo que la pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada.

El timbre siguió insistiendo y ella se levantó del sillón, no sin antes de darle un zape a su hermana por no ir ella y esta le saco la lengua infantilmente. Abrió la puerta y de pronto sintió como la sujetaban de los brazos y la empujaron contra la puerta con fuerza, saliendo un gemido de dolor de sus labios. La persona había colocado el brazo sobre su cuello, dificultándole la respiración.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada penetrante dispuesta a asesinarla.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Mina-chan —sonrió socarrona en cuanto distinguió a la muchacha.

—Lo mismo digo, Tayuya —dijo despectivamente, entrecerrando la mirada —Pensé que tendría suerte de no ver tu asquerosa cara nunca más

—¡Mina-chan! —exclamo Naruto, preocupado por la reacción de su hermana se levantó y se acercó con la intensión de separarlas.

Shion se hizo la desentendida de la situación y siguió cambiando los canales de la televisión.

—No te metas, Naruto —la frialdad con que se lo dijo, hizo que el rubio se quedase callado, pero preocupado.

—Seis años alejada de ti y ya te pones violenta —se mostró triste e indignada ante la actitud de la rubia, pero Minako sabía que todo eso era una simple actuación.

—Te conozco tan bien que esa fachada de niña dulce, pura y casta no me la trago.

—Ni tan pura ni tan casta. Tu Itachi lo sabe mejor que nadie ¿Ah? ¿Cuánto tiempo van? ¿Casi seis años? No perdiste tiempo en ocupar mi lugar apenas me subí a ese avión...

Pero Mina no perdió la cordura por más que la desease, aun así no pudo evitar apretar el codo contra la garganta de Tayuya, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

—Es suficiente, Minako.

La aludida miro de reojo a Sasuke, quien tenía el ceño fruncido al ver a la pelirroja, seguramente la insoportable de Shion la había acompañado.

La Uzumaki se separó con brusquedad de Tayuya mientras aun la fulminaba con la mirada. Tayuya enseguida comenzó a toser y le sonrió socarrona a Mina.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Sasuke la tomo del brazo y esta trato de liberarse.

—¡Suéltame, Sasuke! —chillo furiosa mientras forcejeaba inútilmente para que soltase el agarre.

—Lo siento, teme, es que Ero-sennin ofreció nuestro...

—Mío. No tuyo, dobe —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en dirección al rubio y este sonrió nervioso. Soltó bruscamente a Tayuya y ella puso su mano sobre el lugar donde la había sujetado y le fulmino con los ojos.

—¡Es mío, ttebayo! ¡Mío y de Mina-chan! —lo apunta con el dedo índice mientras le sale una vena en la cabeza — ¡Ese era el trato! ¡El pervertido de tu hermano viviría con mi dulce Mina-chan y tú conmigo! ¡Que no se te olvide, teme!

—No las quiero aquí, dobe.

—A nosotras tampoco nos gusta estar cerca tuyo, Uchiha —Shion se levantó del sillón y camino unos pasos para posarse delante de Sasuke, mirándolo con frialdad. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada con odio —Pero no te preocupes, solo yo me quedare aquí.

—Vete a la mierda con tu hermana, zorra —Minako miro a Tayuya fulminante y esta sonrió con mofa.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

Los cuatro voltearon hacia la entrada de la puerta donde se encontraba Itachi, observando todo con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero siempre con su rostro serio.

—¡Itachi-kun! —chillo Shion, lanzándose a los brazos del azabache.

La rubia abrió en grande los ojos y estuvo a punto de tomarle de los pelos para sacarle la zorra de encima a su novio, pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo antes que pudiera hacerlo. Fulmino con la mirada a Itachi, viendo que este no hacía nada para que ella dejase de abrazarlo.

—_No me importa si le sigue teniendo afecto porque la vio crecer como a Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan, no puede olvidar como las malditas jugaron con nosotros_ —pensó Minako, entrecerrando la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi? —pregunto Naruto curioso, no sabe porque el hermano del teme esta allí.

—Vengo por Tayuya —contesta indiferente, aun con Shion abrazándolo por el cuello con una expresión de una niña feliz porque su padre ha vuelto del trabajo.

—_Ahora entiendo porque pelearon_ —a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro y dejo libre a su cuñada. Su hermano se merece que lo degollé vivo.

—¡¿Qué? Pero...

—Naruto, no hay suficientes habitaciones y en mi departamento solo sobra una...

—¡Pero aquí no sobra ninguna, ttebayo! ¡El teme y yo dormimos en cuartos separados!

—Entonces tendrán que dormir juntos, yo no dormiré en el sillón —dijo Shion inflando sus cachetes como toda niña caprichosa.

—Nosotras no compartimos cuarto, es mejor para tener intimidad —Tayuya le sonrió coqueta a Itachi y Minako se tuvo que volver a retener para no asesinarla.

—No iras a mi departamento a coger ni a traer desconocidos. —le aclaro Itachi mirándola por primera vez y fulminándola con la mirada, haciendo que Tayuya se sienta intimidada y baje la cabeza.

—Habrá un cambio —Minako se cruzó de brazos y miro con seriedad a todos en la sala —Pero será mejor que Itachi pase y hablemos esto adentro.

El azabache observo a su novia con nervios, aunque no lo demostró, sin embargo ella solo lo ignoro. Entro obligando a Shion a soltarlo y esta bufo molesta, pero enseguida se colgó del cuello de Naruto. Sasuke revoleo los ojos al igual que Minako, Itachi se mostró inexpresivo pero aliviado de que la rubia lo soltase y Tayuya camino hasta apoyarse sobre el sillón.

—¡Suéltame, ttebayo! —chillo Naruto pero Shion se pegaba más a él.

—¡No quiero, me gusta estar así con mi Naru-kun! —sonrió coqueta la muchacha, haciéndole fruncir el ceño al rubio.

—¡Pero a mí no me gusta, así que déjame en paz!

—Nunca —Shion sonrió divertida, volviendo más firme el agarre.

—Hablamos sobre el cambio —dijo Sasuke, ignorando a los par de rubios que seguían forcejeando entre ellos.

—Tayuya se queda aquí y nosotros nos llevamos a Shion.

—¡Me niego a separarme de mi Naru-kun! —exclamo Shion con lágrimas en los ojos, Sasuke revoleo los ojos al igual que su cuñada. Ya no caían en su actuación como antes.

—Ese no era el trato. Itachi nos aseguró comodidad al igual que Jiraiya —replico Tayuya.

—La única que puede asegurarte las cosas en adelante seré yo, Tayuya —Minako sonrió con burla y la pelirroja frunció el ceño, molesta ante sus palabras —Y puedo asegurarte que me vale una mierda tu comodidad. Estarás aquí con Naruto y mañana mismo te buscas un maldito hotel para ti y la retrasada de tu hermana.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de mí, Mina-chan? —Tayuya noto la furia en los ojos de Minako, en realidad ya la había notado con más verla, pero esta vez le había dado en el blanco —_Tu inseguridad será tu perdición algún día, estúpida._

—Tú me das asco y no quiero verte —Minako la mira con desprecio en su mirada y en sus gestos faciales —Al menos la retrasada de tu hermana me da lástima, ttebane.

—¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí, no hablen como si no estuviera! —Shion fulmino con la mirada a la rubia, sin más esta la ignoro igual que todos.

—Yo no las quiero aquí. Este es mi departamento y tengo el maldito derecho de opinar— espeto el Uchiha menor fulminando a todos con la mirada.

—Supéralo.

A Sasuke le salió una vena en la cabeza ante la contestación de su cuñada. Estuvo a punto de contradecirle, pero su hermano coloco una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndolo detenerse.

—Mina, tenemos que hablar.

La muchacha miro de mala manera a su novio y por unos breves segundos se quedaron en silencio, batallando entre miradas hasta que la rubia suspiro derrotada.

—Iremos a tu habitación, Naruto.

—¡Nada de cochinadas, ttebayo! —advirtió el Uzumaki mayor con celos.

Minako e Itachi caminaron hacia la habitación del rubio y cerraron la puerta tras de él. Naruto intento ir detrás de ellos para escuchar atrás de la puerta, pero Shion seguía sin soltarlo.

—¡Que me sueltes, dattebayo!

—¡Nunca! ¡Te extrañe mucho, Naru-kun!—dijo con voz de niña.

Sasuke y Tayuya se fulminaban con la mirada viéndose de reojo. Después de todo, ellos jamás se llevaron bien.

* * *

><p>—Mina, entiéndelo.<p>

—Y un cuerno, Uchiha. —Minako miro fríamente a su novio y se cruzó de brazos, desistiendo de la idea.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —se muestra incrédula ante la estúpida pregunta del azabache —Shion jugo con los sentimientos puros de Naruto, le mintió, lo estafo, lo engaño y le destrozo el corazón. No la quiero cerca de mi hermano. Prefiero mantenerla bajo mi mismo techo para vigilarla y la soporto más de lo que soporto a Tayuya.

Itachi suspira y pasa una mano por todo su rostro, frustrado. Cada vez que su novia se le pone algo en mente es muy difícil sacarle la idea.

—Yo me comprometí con Orochimaru que Tayuya se quedara con nosotros una semana hasta que su departamento esté listo.

—Te jodes por no consultarme, yo no la quiero una semana metida entre nosotros, ttebane.

—Por favor, Mina, no me digas que es por celos...

—¿Celos? ¿Tú crees que yo debería sentir celos? —respondió con brusquedad e Itachi volvió a suspirar con frustración —Lo único que siento es odio a esa zorra al igual que su hermana.

—Piensas que me la voy a ligar estando contigo ¿Verdad?

Quiso decirle que no, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta y solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que se esforzaba por retenerlo, sería muy humillante para ella que Itachi la viese llorar solo porque sentía miedo que Tayuya lo conquistara.

—Fue tu primer amor, después de todo —murmuro la rubia, acusándolo.

—Era solo un niño...

—Yo llevo enamorada de ti desde los diez años y también era una niña, ttebane. Con todo lo que paso entre ustedes, es obvio que no la quiera cerca de ti.

—Lo sé —el azabache se acercó hacia su novia, tomo sus manos y las envolvió con las suyas con cariño. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla mientras Minako miraba hacia otra dirección, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y la furia que sentía por los celos y la inseguridad —Solo será por una semana, fingiremos que no existe.

—No confió en ella. Algo está tramando.

—Yo tampoco, por eso es mejor mantenerla cerca y vigilarla. —Minako frunció el ceño y suspiro, rindiéndose. Itachi le regalo una sonrisa torcida y se acercó para darle un beso, pero la muchacha se apartó, borrando la sonrisa del azabache—¿Sigues enojada?

—Por supuesto que sí, ttebane. Haces cosas a mis espaldas sin consultarme, como siempre. Al final no sé si soy tu perra que te espera fielmente o tu novia.

Se soltó del agarre del Uchiha y avanzo con pasos largos para salir de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Itachi suspiro por milésima vez en el día. Ese día había sido agotador y ahora tendría una semana demasiado estresante. Lo peor es que su empresa iba a necesitar su mayor disposición y ni siquiera tendría sexo para relajarse y olvidarse de papeles y juntas directivas.

—_Mina esta tan enojada que no va a dejar que la toque al menos por un mes._ — y sin más, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

* * *

><p>Hinata se encuentra sentada en el campus de la universidad debajo de una copa de árbol. Llego tarde a clases y no la dejaron entrar, por lo que decidió repasar para su próxima clase.<p>

_—En cierto grado, agradezco no haber entrado. Naruto-kun estará allí, Contabilidad es de las pocas materias que compartimos junto con Mina-chan_. —pensó con la vista hacia el suelo —_Todavía no estoy preparada para verlo..._

—¡Hinata-chan!

La muchacha se quedó paralizada al escuchar el grito de esa voz masculina tan conocida. Maldiciendo a su mala suerte, tomo sus cosas con torpeza y se dispuso a huir de allí como la cobarde que era.

_—No quiero verlo, dolerá tanto..._

—¡Espera, Hinata-chan! —grito Naruto corriendo para alcanzarla y con cierto desespero en su voz.

Sin embargo, la Hyuga entro en el edificio y se dirigió hacia el baño de mujeres, entrando y cerrándose en un cubículo con la respiración agitada y el corazón agitándose con rapidez. Dejo caer su bolso y sus carpetas sobre la tapa del retrete y soltó un largo suspiro sin darse cuenta que había retenido la respiración.

Se dejó caer deslizándose por la pared y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, soltando lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

_—Lo sabía. No estoy preparada para verlo y no sé si lo estaré alguna vez_ —se colocó una mano sobre su lado izquierdo del pecho, deseando que el dolor desapareciera.

* * *

><p>Naruto buscaba con la mirada a la peliazul sin éxito, había recorrido casi todos los pasillos y no podía hallarla en ninguna parte. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, sabía que había jodido las cosas y le sería difícil que Hinata le dejara hablar.<p>

_—No entiendo como pude engañarla la última vez. Ya había aprendido la maldita lección la tercera vez que la jodi_ —le dio un gran golpe hacia un casillero haciendo que este se hundiese, pero poco le importo al igual que tampoco le dio interés alguno a las miradas sobre él —_No recuerdo absolutamente nada, y eso que apenas y tome un trago._

—¡Naru-kun! —Shion salto sobre espalda, casi cae al suelo pero pudo mantener el equilibrio y miro enojado a la rubia que estaba detrás de él —No estabas en clase, cielo. Salí a buscarte —hizo un puchero con los labios y movió las pestañas repetidas veces viéndose tierna.

—No sé porque actúas de ese modo, Shion. Ya conozco quien realmente eres —deshizo el agarre de la rubia y se separó como si quemase. Shion frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose berrinchuda.

—¿Por qué me tratas así, Naru-kun? Después de lo del fin de semana creí que esto iba enserio, pero no haces más que recha...

—Espera ¿Que dijiste? —inquirió el rubio, ignorando por completo el regaño —¿El fin de semana? No recuerdo haberte visto.

—¡Claro que nos vimos! —replico Shion ofendida —Estaba en la fiesta de Nagato y tu viniste a sacarme a bailar, luego me besaste y me dijiste que aún me amabas. ¿No recuerdas todo aquello? —la voz de la muchacha se quebró y coloco una mano sobre su boca, dejando caer lagrima tras lagrima por sus mejillas.

Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos, había sido con Shion con quien había engañado a Hinata la última vez y él que creía que había sido con una completa desconocida.

—¡Espera, Naru-kun! ¡¿Dónde vas?!—chillo Shion dejando caer más lagrimas viendo como el rubio se daba vueltas y se marchaba.

El Uzumaki siguió caminando hasta doblar por el pasillo sin prestarle atención a la rubia que seguía haciendo su espectáculo. Cuando Naruto desapareció de su vista, la mueca de fastidio y odio de Shion se marcaron sobre su rostro.

_—Maldita seas, Naruto. Si te sigues resistiendo voy a tener que empezar a hacer travesuras_ —una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, pero de inmediato la borro —_Pero voy a tener cuidado con Minako y Sasuke, ellos dos van a estar atentos a mis movimientos._

—Shion-chan ¿Eres tú? —Shion volteo a ver a su lado a un muchacho de cabello castaño, facciones atractivas pero salvajes, marcas en forma de triángulo en ambas mejillas, alto y de cuerpo atlético. ¡Era Kiba Inuzuka! Amigo de Naruto, recordaba haber jugado con él aprovechándose de sus sentimientos y volteando la situación siempre para su beneficio—¿Qué te sucedió, por qué lloras?

Dejo escapar más lágrimas siguiendo su acto de la pobre muchacha sensible.

—Es que Naru-kun me ha tratado muy mal —murmuro con la voz gangosa y abrazo el chico, sacándole un sonrojo —¡Me siento muy triste, Kiba-kun! ¡Ni siquiera me permite ser feliz por volver a Japón y reencontrarme con mis viejos amigos! ¡Es tan malo!

—_Estúpido, Naruto. Todavía no aprende a respetar a las mujeres_ —pensó Kiba con odio, se había enterado que de nuevo había roto el corazón a Hinata. Abrazo a Shion y una mirada llena de decisión y firmeza se cruzó por sus ojos —_Me robo a las dos chicas que siempre ame y las lastima. Ahora que ella está sola no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados_.

_—Este idiota podría volver a servirme para mis planes_ —Shion sonrió maliciosa y siguió con su actuación.

* * *

><p>Tenten caminaba con rapidez hacia su clase, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde y su profesora de Francés iba a joderle la existencia si aparecía después de ella. Los pasillos estaban algo vacío por lo que no se atascó en la masa de gente para pasar.<p>

Llegando a su casillero, dejo algunos libros y cuadernos que usaría en sus siguientes clases lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes que pudiera cerrar la puerta de su casillero ella misma, alguien lo hizo con brusquedad, haciéndola sobresaltar.

Miro a su costado con molestia y se sorprendió a ver allí a Neji mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, pero aun así no cambio su expresión.

—Buenos días a ti también, Neji —dijo indignada porque él quisiera sacarle sus dedos.

—Quisiera hablar contigo.

—No puedo, voy llegando tarde —replico la muchacha y se dispuso a caminar, pero nada más paso por su lado y Neji la retuvo sosteniéndole el brazo. Se sonrojo ante la cercanía del castaño y bajo la mirada para que no notara el color de sus mejillas.

—No te quitara mucho tiempo.

—Pero es que...

—Tenten, solo es sobre el sábado. No nos fue muy bien y quisiera que... bueno, tu sabes —Neji se sonrojo y miro hacia un costado, sintiéndose idiota por sonrojarse solo por una cita.

—_¡Va a invitarme a salir nuevamente!_ —los ojos de Tenten brillaron y sonrió bobalicona, esperando a que Neji terminara de hablar.

—Podemos ir a cenar algo, si es que quieres —se apresuró en agregar lo último, pero su pecho se inflo al ver la sonrisa de Tenten con sus ojos cerrados y el tono carmesí de sus mejillas. —Yo invito.

—Me encantaría, Neji —contesto contenta la de chonguitos.

—¡¿Cena en un restaurante?! —ambos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y giraron la cabeza hacia el costado al mismo tiempo y vieron a Lee, quien estaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro —¡Genial, chicos! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que quiero ir a cenar afuera y más con ustedes que son mis mejores amigos! —rodeo con ambos brazos los hombros de los castaños y comenzó a llorar en forma de cascada —¡Los quiero tanto, equipo! ¡El fuego sigue manteniendo ardiente nuestra amistad!

_—Y él es mi mejor amigo_ —piensan Neji y Tenten con una gota de sudor a cada uno, suspirando derrotados porque saben que Lee no los dejara en paz hasta que lo lleven.

_—Nunca salgo de la friendzone_ —lloriquea Tenten. Era su oportunidad perfecta de pasar tiempo con Neji como algo más que amigos y se vio frustrada por Lee.

* * *

><p>Hinata salía del baño secándose las lágrimas, nada más salir y al girar la cabeza se encontró con la figura de Naruto a unos metros, parecía desesperado buscando a alguien en el pasillo. No reparo en que él la buscaba a ella hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre su persona.<p>

—_No estoy lista, no quiero verle_ —se dijo a sí misma y se dio media vuelta para entrar al baño apurada de nuevo, refugiándose en el último cubículo, sentándose en la tapa del retrete y poniendo seguro —_No entrara aquí, sabe que puede tener muchos problemas si..._

—Hinata-chan, sal de donde estés —la voz la congelo en su lugar y subió las piernas sobre la tapa del retrete y se mantuvo callada.

Escucho como Naruto largo un suspiro y comenzó a abrir cada puerta de los cubículos dentro del baño hasta llegar al último, donde justamente estaba ella. Se tapó la boca con la mano y cerró los ojos dejando caer algunas lágrimas. Sabía que era estúpido esconderse cuando era seguro que la encontrara, pero era tan fuerte el dolor que sentía al verlo que le parecía un infierno estar cerca de él.

—Hinata-chan, sé que estás ahí y si no quieres salir lo entenderé, pero solo quiero que me escuches —la voz de Naruto le hizo palpitar con fuerza el corazón, tanto que se colocó una mano en su pecho con miedo a que saliese de su cuerpo —Te falle nuevamente y soy un bastardo por hacerte sufrir. No aprendí a la primera y cometí el mismo error como todo un idiota que se atrevió a repetirlos más de una vez. Si no me perdonas y decides odiarme, lo comprenderé, pero si decides darme otra oportunidad voy a estar esperándote todo el tiempo que quieras —esto hizo que la peliazul abriera los ojos en grande, sintiendo una felicidad rebalsar por dentro —Quizá sean días, meses o años hasta que logres darme otra oportunidad. No voy a rendirme, Hinata-chan, lo que siento por ti va más allá de lo que alguna vez pude sentir por alguien y no puedo dejarte ir tan fácil. Solo espero que puedas volver a aceptarme, y en vez de prometerte hacerte feliz, simplemente lo haré.

Escucho como los pasos de Naruto se dirigían a la salida y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Hinata destapo su boca y respiro profundamente, quitándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas, algo anonadada.

_—¿Realmente él me esperaría tanto tiempo? ¿Enserio siente tanto por mí?_ —se preguntó con ilusión. Sin embargo esto fue opacado por la dura realidad de las cosas: Naruto había jugado con ella cuatro veces y ya había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para seguir dándole oportunidades —_¿Pero cómo podría volver a confiar después de todo?_

* * *

><p><em>—Maldita Tayuya, estoy segura que fue ella quien apago la alarma de mi celular para que llegase tarde<em> —pensó Minako con los puños apretados y desprendiendo un aura asesina y nueve mechones de su cabello en el aire, todos los alumnos del corredor se corrían hasta la pared o hacia los casilleros para ninguno meterse en el camino, estaban aterrados. —_Y lo peor es que cuando desperté, Itachi ya se había ido a la maldita oficina desde muy temprano ¡Hace dos días llega y no es capaz de desayunar conmigo, maldito novio desconsiderado, ttebane!_

—¡Mina-chan! ¡Por fin te encuentro! —exclamo Sakura llegando al lado de ella y le sonrió, pero cambio la expresión a una nerviosa cuando noto que la Uzumaki estaba de pésimo humor, el aura asesina de color rojo y los ojos brillándoles con maldad, y lo peor eran los mechos; oh si, Minako estaba furiosa —Pero ahora que lo pienso, Sasuke-kun me pidió que nos veamos para hablar así que me marcho ¡Chaito! —la pelirosa corrió con rapidez, dejando a la rubia sola.

Minako siguió caminando hecha una furia por los pasillos hasta que llego a su casillero y lo abrió con brusquedad, casi rompiendo la puerta. A sus pies callo un sobre de color blanco, tenía escrito su nombre en letras grandes. La rubia frunció el ceño y se agacho para tomarlo y lo abrió con curiosidad, abriendo los ojos en grande y ruborizándose al leer el contenido.

_Te contaré deseos en tus labios,_  
><em>el placer será mi arma para soñar, <em>  
><em>recorreré tu alma <em>  
><em>y secuestraré tu amor. <em>  
><em>No habrá rescate: <em>  
><em>sólo la pasión.<em>

—_Hacia tanto tiempo que no recibía notas como estas, ni de mis admiradores ni de Itachi_ —sonrió de oreja a oreja, ya de buen humor porque un tierno chico le hizo un poema —_Antes que Itachi lo molleara a golpes a Suigetsu delante de toda la universidad porque el maldito cabron me beso a la fuerza, los chicos solían dejar cartas de amor y poemas, pero desde ese día el maldito Uchiha me espanto a todos mis enamorados_ —levanto el puño a la altura de su barbilla y miro hacia arriba con lágrimas en los ojos —_Sin mencionar que mi club de fans se desintegro porque todos aparecieron lesionados extrañamente. Ellos me regalaban chocolates y mucha comida._ —cierra los ojos y hace un puchero con el labio aun con el puño arriba y lágrimas en los ojos.

Mina guardo la carta dentro de uno de sus libros y cerro su taquilla, caminando feliz por los pasillos. Su mal humor había desaparecido, le gustaban leer las notitas de amor que le enviaran, y aunque no les correspondiera, les agradecía por tener sentimientos tan nobles y profundos por ella.

—A_lgún día voy a fundar un club de fans de mi misma_ —fantaseo imaginándose dentro de un castillo y rodeada de hombres en paños menores dándole comida en la boca y uno abanicando con una enorme pluma _—¡Y con lo que amo la comida, ttebane! ¡Será genial!_

* * *

><p>La tensión se sentía en el aire, pues Naruto había ingresado al salón en que compartían la materia y le dedico una fugaz mirada antes de sentarse detrás de ella. Hinata podía sentir como él la observaba fijamente, los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada que no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuese su ex novio.<p>

_—Por favor, que Mina-chan aparezca o de lo contrario no soportare demasiado tiempo_ —se sonrojo al recordar cómo había actuado al esconderse en el baño y se contuvo para no chillar de vergüenza —_Soy un desastre._

—¡Naru-kun! —el chillido de una muchacha le hizo salir de su aura depresiva y levanto la cabeza para observarla, bastaron unos segundos en reconocerla y abrió en grande los ojos sin poder creerlo. Shion estaba prácticamente corriendo hacia su dirección para pasar a su lado y saltar a los brazos de Naruto.

Hinata la siguió con la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Naruto, que reflejaban sorpresa y trataban de explicar algo que ella no quiso averiguar, pues también era consciente que Shion lo abrazaba por el cuello y se había sentado prácticamente sobre sus piernas.

Pero una pregunta opaco a todas las emociones que sentía en aquel momento: ¿Qué hacia Shion en Konoha? Se había marchado hace años después de haber jugado con Naruto por dos años, Hinata misma había visto en lo que se había convertido el rubio dulce y alegre en alguien frio, enojado y rebelde, incluso había comenzado a ingerir drogas hasta finalmente había tenido una sobredosis. Naruto había hecho tantas cosas por amor y Shion solo lo había utilizado como un muñeco de trapo.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y un nudo se formó en su garganta, provocando lágrimas en sus ojos pero no se permitió llorar en ningún momento. De solo pensar volver a ver a Naruto así...

—¡Shion! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame, ttebayo! —exclamo Naruto con fastidio, tratando de quitársela de encima. Todos en la clase mantenían un ojo o dos sobre ellos y comenzaban a comentar en voz baja, pues sabían que Hinata era novia de Uzumaki y comenzaron a sacar conclusiones de que ya habían terminado.

Hinata sintió cierto alivio al notar que el rubio no estaba cediendo ante la muchacha, pero no se volteo a ver.

—Naru-kun, déjame estar así un poquito —hizo puchero al igual que una nena chiquita, logro sacarle varios corazones en los ojos a los chicos, pero menos a Naruto.

—Shion, por favor, siéntate en tu asiento.

—Bien —refunfuño de mala gana y se levantó, pero de inmediato se dejó caer en la silla de al lado y acerco su escritorio hacia el de Naruto, juntándolos. Sonriendo se acercó al rubio de nuevo y se arrimó contra él, Naruto tenía una vena hinchada por lo fastidiosa que era—Así está mucho mejor.

—Suelta a mi hermano, idiota —la escalofriante voz hizo que Naruto prácticamente empujara a Shion y esta gimió ante lo bruto que era, pero enseguida miro hacia arriba donde se encontraba Minako parada y mirándola con indiferencia.

—Oh, Mina-chan, no te pongas celosa —rio divertida y le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

—Celos es lo que menos sentiría de una zorra como tú —entrecerró los ojos, pero a Shion no pareció molestarle el comentario porque siguió con esa sonrisa —Tsk —chasqueo la lengua y miro a su mellizo, quien levanto la mirada con nerviosismo —Ponte de pie.

—¿Y eso por qué, ttebayo?

—Has lo que te digo, ttebane —la mirada de psicópata que le dedico a Naruto logro que este se levantara de un solo golpe y llegara al lado de su hermana, recibiendo miradas curiosas de todos a su alrededor y de su hermano, al igual que de Shion y Hinata —Siéntate aquí —tomo a su hermano del brazo y lo hizo sentarse con brusquedad sobre su asiento, justo al lado de Hinata.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos por breves segundos donde sus mejillas se adornaron de rojo carmesí y desviaron la mirada avergonzados, logrando una sonrisa de victoria y burlona de parte de Minako a Shion, la cual solo entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo me sentare contigo, Shion. Después de todo, tiene cerebro tomatillo.

—¡Oye, yo quería sentarme con mi Naru-kun!—replico con ese tono odioso que a Naruto le sacaba de quicio.

—Pues te aguantas, princesa. Aquí nadie está para ligar con nadie. —contesto mirándola despectivamente y se sentó a donde anteriormente estaba su hermano—Ahora saca tus libros, espero que hayas la tarea que se debía entregar. Es el diez por cierto de tu patética calificación.

—¿Que tarea? —abrió los ojo en grande sin entender de que le hablaban. Minako sonrió zorruna.

—Será mejor que te pongas a hacer los deberes en vez de andar ofreciéndote, zorra.

Shion abrió la boca y se mostró indignada, Mina la miraba de reojo, como si estuviera advirtiéndole algo.

Hinata agradecía la intervención de Minako para separar a la pesada de Shion de lado de Naruto, pero no contaba con que su mejor amiga obligase a Naruto sentarse con ellos después de toda la tensión entre ellos.

—_Es tu culpa, Mina-chan_ —pensó con nerviosismo y rencor hacia su ex cuñada, pero esta solo le levanto el dedo pulgar y le sonrió haciendo brillar su sonrisa, lo que le dio un ligero tic en el ojo —_Eso me recuerda a Lee-san y Gai-sensei._

—A sus asientos, por favor —dijo el profesor Asuma entrando con un maletín en la mano.

—_Solo son dos horas. Solo dos horas_ —pensaba Hinata con el rostro rojo, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. La situación era bastante incomoda después de lo del baño y no estaba segura si aguantaría tanto tiempo al lado de su ex novio —_Kami-sama, por favor, ayúdame._

Minako veía las reacciones de una Hinata y un Naruto nervioso, ambos sonrojados y sin prestar nada de atención en la clase.

_—Se ven tan monos, ttebane_ —sonrió cerrando los ojos colocando una mano sobre su cabeza y moviéndola hacia un lado —_Más le vale a ese estúpido de Naruto-kun que recupere a Hinata-chan porque no permito a nadie más como cuñada_ —abrió los ojos mostrándolos serios y miro hacia un costado, frunciendo el ceño al ver la expresión de Shion, mirando a Naruto y fulminando con la mirada a la peliazul —_Si piensa que esta vez voy a darle una sola oportunidad para que vuelva a utilizar a mi hermano, pues como se equivoca, ttebane._

* * *

><p>—¡No puedo creer que me hayas echo algo así, Mina-chan! —dijo Hinata colocando dos manos sobre sus cachetes y la cara completamente roja.<p>

Mina soltó una carcajada mientras Ino la seguía, burlándose de la pobre peliazul. Estaban sentadas en ronda en el césped del campus, los días cada vez estaban más preciosos y aprovecharon a salir.

—¡¿Cómo no estuve allí?! —se lamentó Ino soltando un suspiro de resignación —Las mejores cosas siempre pasan cuando no estoy.

—No te preocupes, Ino, hasta fin de año se sentaran así.

—¡¿Nani?! ¡No! —chillo Hinata aún más roja y a punto de desmayarse —N-nosot-tros n-no...

—Claro que si, ttebane, no voy a dejar que esa zorra este cerca de mi hermano, suficiente con que este quedándose en su departamento y...

—¡Espera! —exclamo Ino deteniendo a Mina, quien la miro curiosa. —No me has dicho quien estaba arrimándose a Naruto, solo me dijiste que era una zorra bastarda. ¡Y se está quedando en el departamento de Naruto y Sasuke-kun! Cuando la frentona se entere va a pegar el grito al cielo.

—A mi también me da curiosidad saber porque Shion está viviendo en el departamento de Naruto-kun —comento Hinata con preocupación en sus ojos. Mina lo percibió y suspiro, acomodándose para contarles.

—Quien se está quedando en el departamento de Naruto y Sasuke es Shion, Shion Miyagi —Ino abrió en grande los ojos y luego mostro furia en su mirada —Lo sé, yo también la odio.

—La frentona le sacara la cabeza en cuanto la vea, se la tiene jurada desde la última vez que se agarraron de los pelos.

—Tks, yo me tuve que retener para no hacerlo—la Uzumaki miro hacia otro lado con resignación. Aun no consigue vengarse de Shion —Y lo peor es que tengo que aguantar a su estúpida hermana en mi departamento...

—¡¿Tayuya?! —exclamaron Hinata e Ino al mismo tiempo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¡Exacto! ¡Mi enemiga número uno vive bajo mi techo, ttebane! —una llama rodeo el cuerpo de Minako y de su cabello se levantaron nueve mechones, asustando a las otras dos que se abrazaron —Para colmo estaba insoportable con que Itachi la ayude a ordenar sus muebles en el lugar donde le gusta, que tiene hambre y no sabe usar el microondas, que su celular no tiene señal y quiere llamar a su papi, que no sabía dónde estaba el control remoto... ¡Todas esas cosas jodio anoche y no me dejo tener un buen sexo con Itachi!

—_Así que era por eso_ —a sus amigas les resbala una gota en la cabeza al verla tan enojada.

—No es que piense que el sexo es la prioridad en una relación —el estado de Minako volvió a ser normal, por lo que las dos suspiraron aliviadas y rompieron el abrazo —Pero hace dos meses que no tenemos intimidad y ahí abajo ya hay algo que pica.

—¡Mina-chan! —le reclamo Hinata avergonzada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Te comprendo, Mina —Ino tomo las manos de la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos —Es horrible cuando una tiene hasta pelusas ahí.

—¡Ino-chan! —le reclamo ahora a la Yamanaka. Las dos rubias le sonrieron burlonas, Hinata las mira con mala cara porque sabe que la hacen para avergonzarla.

—Ya, Mina, dinos porque esas están aquí en Konoha —insistió Ino con curiosidad —Tayuya no volvió desde que termino con Itachi-kun, y lo mismo paso con Shion cuando termino con Naruto.

—No sé porque están aquí, pero eso voy a averiguarlo el miércoles en la noche. Naruto y yo cenaremos con Jiraiya porque vuelve de viaje —dijo con una expresión seria.

—¿Itachi-kun no sabrá algo? Digo, después de todo ella está en tu casa por él. No me creo que tu...

—No, yo jamás pondría a esa zorra en mi departamento, y menos si le hace ojitos a mi Itachi —Minako aprieta con fuerza su botella de agua, colocando una mirada tétrica de solo pensar en esa zorra tirándosele a su novio —Itachi me obligo prácticamente que viviera en nuestro departamento. Dijo que hablo con el padre de Shion y Tayuya y se comprometió a hacerlas sentir cómoda hasta que ellas puedan ir a su propio departamento que están remodelando. No confió en esa víbora maldita, algo se traen entre manos esos tres e Itachi lo sabe, estoy segura —Ino y Hinata se miran con el ceño fruncido para luego mirar a Minako, quien se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza —Algo está pasando justo delante de mis narices y no sé qué es.

—Quizá es solo tu imaginación, Mina —Yamanaka le palmeo la espalda y le sonrió amigable —Tranquila, estoy segura que hagan lo que hagan esas malditas zarigüeyas no te dejaras vencer tan fácilmente.

—¡Por supuesto que no, ttebane! Sería una deshonra para mí como Uzumaki —la rubia sonrió arrogante, al instante su expresión cambio y miro a Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados—¡Algo paso con Naruto-kun y no me contaste, Hina-chan! —la acuso con el dedo.

Ino miro a Hinata sonriéndole mofa —Así que te lo tenías escondido.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?! —la peliazul estaba roja y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado —Y-yo n-no... nosotros n-no...

—¡Cuéntanos, Hina-chan! —insistió Mina emocionada. Tal vez su hermano deje de ser un dobe y se da cuenta el error que cometió con Hinata.

—¡Quítate la vergüenza, Hinata! —Ino le dio un palmo en la espalda que casi hace que Hinata se fuese para delante —Ups, no medí fuerza, jejeje ¡Pero eso pasa con mucho sexo y...!

—Cállate, no me recuerdes de mi maldito celibato —bufo Mina cruzándose de brazos.

—Naruto dijo que esperaría a que lo perdone —conto Hinata cerrando los ojos. Ino, que estaba a punto de joder a Mina, miro a Hinata con la boca abierta mientras la melliza del rubio se muestra indignada.

—¿Me estas jodiendo, ttebane?

—Te lo juro, Mina-chan. Él dijo que comprendía si yo no volviese con él, incluso si lo odiara, pero yo no dije nada, me quede encerrada en uno de los cubículos del baño para que no entrara.

—Mira que rechazar así a semejante hombre —murmuro Ino al oído a Mina, esta asintió dándole la razón de que su hermano esta apetecible, solo que es su hermano y ella no comete incesto, además ella ama a su Itachi por mas idiota que fuese.—Y en un espacio tan reducido, el baño público de la universidad.

—¡No estábamos haciendo nada! —Hinata se sonrojo de nuevo.

—No me enojare, Hinata-chan —Mina le guiño un ojo y Hinata le dio un zape en la cabeza —¡Auch! ¡No a la violencia, Hina-chan, que no soy estúpida para merecerlo!

—¿Qué más te dijo? — reitero Ino en el tema y Hinata se sonrojo.

—Dijo que sentía algo fuerte por mí, que esta vez no me prometería hacerme feliz y que solo lo haría... dijo que es capaz de esperar años por mí—todavía sentía el dulce cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que se acordaba.

—¡Aww! —chillo Ino y saco un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos—Esto del amor.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Hinata-chan?—pregunto Mina mirándola con seriedad, haciendo que la Hyuga se pusiera nerviosa —No quiero asustarte, pero esa desgraciada de Shion no va a detenerse. Parece querer volver a conquistar a Naruto y eso podría significar un problema por si decides estar con él.

—Es que aún no sé si quiero volver con Naruto-kun —Hinata bajo la cabeza hacia abajo, sintiéndose estúpida ante sus pensamientos, pero la parte racional donde le dice todo lo que Naruto le hizo la hace desistir de la idea. —Sufrí mucho con Naruto-kun como también viví momentos muy preciosos, pero ya no puedo confiar en él, y cuando no hay confianza en una relación...

—No hay relación, ttebane —Mina asintió con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados —¿Puedo darte un consejo?

—Yo quiero escucharlo —Ino levanto la mano en alto esperando que Mina dijese algo súper cool —Siempre tiene frases mejores que la frentona y de las que saco en Facebook.

—Pienso que no deberías hacer que Naruto te espere —dijo seria y Hinata e Ino abren los ojos en grande —No digo que lo perdones y corras a su lado, sino que él mismo tiene que trabajar en ganar tu confianza y no debes ceder al sexo masculino. De lo contrario, seguirá siendo tan pendejo y no aprenderá un coño, volverá a equivocarse y temo quedarme sin hermano por mi propia mano.

—Eso es una idea... interesante —murmuro Ino colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla, pensando. —Estoy de acuerdo con Mina, Hinata. Debes ir y decirle a Naruto que si quiere estar contigo, pues que sude sangre si es posible.

—Que sus pies tengan callos que se le revienten, le sangren y...

—¡Asco! —interrumpió Ino haciendo una mueca de repugnancia y Mina sonreía como pendeja jodona.

—Tienen razón —ambas rubias dejaron de jugar para ver a Hinata llena de decisión en seguir el consejo. Se levantó y recogió las cosas con rapidez para guardárselos en el bolso y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada del campus —¡Muchas gracias, Mina-chan, Ino!

—¡Suerte, Hinata/Hinata-chan! —exclamaron las dos sonriendo en grande y con los ojos cerrados. Ambas se levantaron y saludaron con la mano a la peliazul que corría por el campus, seguramente buscando a su novio.

—La verdad es que somos muy buenas en esto, Mina. Ayudar a los pobres enamorados a reconciliarse —Ino miro hacia el horizonte con una mirada profunda.

—¡Y como no, ttebane! ¡Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido! —asintió Minako con la cabeza y una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro —¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una excelente idea!

—¡Cuéntamela! —chillo Ino mirándola con los ojitos brillándole.

—¡Hagamos nuestro propio negocio, ttebane! ¡Ayudaremos a los idiotas con sus romances y les cobraremos! ¡Seremos ricas! —sus ojos se formaron billetes de un dólar al igual que su amiga e Ino asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—¡Vamos a aprovecharnos de esos idiotas, Mina! —grito Ino, comenzaron a reír como desquiciadas por su magnífico plan, sin notar que todo el mundo las miraban.

* * *

><p>Sakura y Sasuke caminaban de la mano hacia el patio en busca de las amigas de la pelirosa, pero el azabache hizo detener a su novia y que se escondieran detrás de un pilar.<p>

—¿Qué haces, Sasuke-kun? —inquirió la ojijade sin entender.

—Hn —Sasuke señalo con el mentón hacia Mina e Ino que seguían riendo como desquiciadas mientras los alumnos la observaban como las locas que eran y desviaban el camino.

—Mejor vámonos —la frente de Sakura se sombreo de negro y partieron hacia otro lugar, esperando a que las locas esas no los vean.

* * *

><p>Al fin el día había terminado y Naruto se disponía a volver a casa caminando, la universidad no estaba muy lejos y prefería caminar aprovechando el buen tiempo que hacía, por lo que no había traído su motocicleta.<p>

—_Al menos Shion dijo que iría de compras con Tayuya y que no estaría por la tarde en casa. Si de mí dependiera preferiría que jamás volviese_ —pensó el rubio soltando un suspiro. —_Es tan insoportable. Y pensar que yo era mucho peor con ella..._

—¡Naruto-kun!

Se giró con rapidez al escuchar esa dulce voz llamándolo desde atrás. Veía con los ojos ensanchados como Hinata corría hacia él, su corazón latió rápido y quiso correr hacia ella para abrazarla y jamás soltarla, pero se retuvo, no quería dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y cometer un error.

—_Quizá ella viene a decirme que quiere estar conmigo_ —pensó con ilusión y los ojos brillándoles —_Pero tal vez me viene a mandar a la punta del Oeste, lejos de ella_ —un aura deprimente lo rodeo, pero la quito en cuanto Hinata estuvo delante de él, respirando agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas. No evito pensar lo mona que se veía así —¿Sucede algo, Hinata-chan? —pregunto con ansias y nerviosismo.

—B-buen-no, y-yo... —balbuceo la Hyuga bajando la cabeza, no podía ver esos ojos azules. El corazón le latía tan fuerte, quería decirle que quería estar con él y otra parte quería gritarle todo lo que su corazón había sufrido.

—¿Hinata-chan? —Naruto miraba preocupado a la peliazul que se había quedado callada y con la cabeza hacia abajo, su flequillo ocultaban sus ojos por lo que no podía ver bien que era lo que pasaba —¿Estás bi...? —Naruto fue interrumpido cuando sintió la pequeña mano de la peliazul dándole una cachetada, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado. Tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, pero más de la impresión que haya sido su dulce Hinata quien lo hubiese golpeado. La miro sin entender, pero comprendió porque lo había hecho cuando noto en sus mejillas las lágrimas que recorrían por estas —Hinata-chan...

—¡Ca-cállate! —exclamo con la voz ahogada, Naruto se calló y se quedó serio, esperando a que ella hablase. Hinata trataba de que su voz se volviese segura y determinada, tal y como estaban sus pensamientos —Me lastimaste mucho, Naruto-kun. Realmente creí que no lo volverías a hacer y lo hiciste...

—Yo...

—¡No hables! ¡Déjame terminar! —le interrumpió y alzo los ojos, mirándolo acusador. Naruto sintió algo presionando su pecho con dolor, pero no desvió la mirada. Sabía que se merecía esa mirada llena de rencor de parte de ella —No solo rompiste nuestra relación, también fue la confianza que depositaba en ti. Echaste a la borda todos nuestros momentos felices, todos los aniversarios, el amor que te tenía... —su voz fue disminuyendo y limpio sus lágrimas con su mano. Cerro los ojos por unos breve segundos hasta que los abrió y se mostró muy segura, tanto que Naruto temió de esa mirada —No voy a perdonarte, Naruto-kun. No voy a perdonarte así como si nada. Si quieres estar conmigo, si realmente me amas, entonces vas a pelear porque te perdone y porque vuelva a confiar en ti. Si no lo logras, lo siento pero tendré que seguir con mi vida.

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido de que la tímida Hinata Hyuga le haya dicho todas esas cosas, pero sonrió en cuanto noto el gran cambio en ella. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de estar con ella, obviamente tendría que pelear por su amor.

—Lo lograre, ttebayo —Naruto le sonrió y acerco una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola.

Hinata se sonrojo en cuanto al gesto, sus nervios aumentaron cuando el rubio se acercó con la intensión de besarla. Estuvo a punto de ceder a lo que su corazón estaba pidiendo a gritos, sin embargo se zafo del agarre y camino pasando al lado de Naruto, dejándolo con los ojos ensanchados.

—Nos vemos mañana, Naruto-kun.

El Uzumaki veía como Hinata caminaba hacia la salida de la universidad sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Soltó una carcajada y con amor observo a la única mujer que le daba esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

—¡Haré lo que sea, Hinata-chan, o dejo de llamarme Naruto Uzumaki, ttebayo! —grito levantando un puño en alto.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos al ver lo loco que estaba, Hinata seguía caminando con una gotita en la cabeza y las mejillas sonrojadas, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—_Estoy segura de ello, Naruto-kun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No sé a ustedes, pero a mi me encanto Naruto y Hinata así tan asndasjkd _

_Por cierto, llega el final de Naruto en una semana :c Creo que voy a sufrir una fuerte depresión cuando suceda T.T_

_¡Eso si! Supe (y por lo que vi en el trailer extendido de la película The last) que NaruHina IS TRUE! No sé dan una idea de lo feliz que me siento al saber que finalmente Naruto corresponderá los sentimientos de Hinata n.n Aunque tampoco estoy haciéndome demasiadas ilusiones, tengo miedo que todo fuera un engaño y nada ocurriese T.T _

_Gracias a todas por leer!_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	5. Capitulo 5: Sospechas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia ****n.n Minako Uzumaki/Namizake es el único personaje que me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_¡Quinto capitulo! Lamento la tardanza, no he estado inspirada para ninguno de mis fic's :c Espero que les guste c:_

__A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".___

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cinco<strong>

_**Sospechas**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata caminaba con cierto nerviosismo hacia el campus de economía sosteniendo sus libros con fuerza en su pecho. Naruto le había echo la promesa que volvería a confiar en él, y sabiendo cómo era el rubio, era indiscutible que estuviese nerviosa. Realmente esperaba verlo, no era como el día anterior que deseaba desaparecer, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que era capaz de hacer él por ella.

Llego a su casillero y guardo los libros para sacar otros. En menos de diez minutos debía entrar a su siguiente clase, la de Análisis Estadístico. Odiaba aquella materia, a veces se le complicaba de más y le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin olvidar que Ebisu-sensei siempre se distraía babeando por sus compañeras que explicando, por lo que no lograba comprender del todo

—¡Hinata! —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Kiba. Volteo hacia un lado y sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo acercarse. —¿Qué tal estas? Me entere lo de Naruto...

Hinata borro su sonrisa y miro hacia abajo con cierta pena. Cierto... Naruto le había engañado...

—¡Lo siento, no pretendía ser tan imprudente! —se apresuró en decirlo —Opino que él no te merece. Eres una gran chica, Hinata —la peliazul miro hacia su mejor amigo con las mejillas sonrojadas y volvió a mirar hacia abajo avergonzada. Kiba la observaba con cariño, pues él siempre había gustado de la Hyuga y se tenía que conformar con el papel de mejor amigo. Verla sonrojada y tímida hizo que sus palabras solo fluyeran con dulzura sin siquiera darse cuenta—Eres linda, divertida, amable y...

—¿Y qué más, Kiba? —ambos abrieron los ojos en grande y miraron hacia atrás, encontrándose con un Naruto serio y a punto de saltar sobre el Inuzuka.

—Metiste la pata, ttebane —comento Mina, allí notaron la presencia de la hermana del rubio. Ella solo sonreía con burla al notar a Kiba con cierto nerviosismo y a Hinata sonrojada —Tienes muchas admiradores, Hinata-chan.

—N-no di-digas eso, Mina-chan —reprocho entre tartamudeos la peliazul —Kiba es mi mejor amigo, él solo intentaba animarme...

Naruto le sonrió socarrón a Kiba mientras este le fulminaba con la mirada. Pues sabían que significaba, que Hinata le había enviado a la friendzone.

—Da igual —la rubia se encogió de hombros —Acompáñame al baño, ttebane.

Sin escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, Mina tomo del brazo a Hinata y la arrastró consigo, lejos de los muchachos que no dejaban de fulminarse con la mirada.

—Hinata es mía, Kiba —dijo Naruto con seriedad.

—Tú la hiciste sufrir, Uzumaki. Ella no se merece una escoria como tú —rugió Kiba, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

—Tal vez, pero por algo me ama a mi —Naruto le sonrió con superioridad y se dio media vuelta, pero antes de marcharse le miro sobre su hombro —Sé que me equivoque, la hice sufrir y quizá no la merezco. Pero la amo, y te aseguro que nadie lo hará de la manera en que yo lo hago.

El rubio se marchó dejando a un Kiba completamente impotente y apretando aun sus puños. Estaba tan enojado, no solo con el rubio idiota, sino también con Hinata. Ella seguía dándole oportunidades el estúpido que le rompía el corazón mientras que a él lo ignoraba y lo trataba solo como su mejor amigo cuando en realidad él podría hacerla feliz si se lo permitiera.

—Que injusto —se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Shion a su lado. Vio a la rubia cruzada de brazos y mirando enfadada por donde se había ido Naruto —Tú la amas y ella prefiere a Naruto por más que la lastime. Está desperdiciando tus sentimientos cruelmente, Kiba-kun —Shion lo miro con tristeza y lo abrazo de repente, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. Kiba se sonrojo y tardo en corresponder el abrazo —Te prometo que hare lo imposible porque Hinata-san te mire cómo te lo mereces, Kiba-kun.

—¿E-enserio? —murmuro el Inuzuka sin poder creerlo.

—Por supuesto que sí. —asintió y sonrió con dulzura e inocencia —_Además, Naruto es mío. Solo mío._

* * *

><p>La peliazul respiraba agitadamente después de haber sido arrastrada por más de tres pasillos por la rubia hasta llegar al baño de mujeres. Cuando finalmente regularizo su respiración, miro con reproche hacia su amiga, quien estaba más distraída viéndose al espejo que prestándole atención.<p>

—Mina-chan, no deberías decir esas cosas —murmuro Hinata, aun sonrojada por la carrera y la situación de apenas unos segundos.

—Solo era una bromita, no es como si tuviera razón ¿No? —la rubia le guiño el ojo y el rostro de Hinata se volvió aún más rojo.

—Kiba es...

—Lo sé, ttebane. Tu mejor amigo. Pero eso no significa que él siempre te vea así ¿Comprendes?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió la peliazul con curiosidad.

—Olvídalo, pecas de inocente —suspiro Mina al darse vuelta y cruzándose los brazos —Será mejor que nos apuremos. Análisis estadístico empezara pronto y en mitad de hora tengo que ir a Dirección de Arte.

—¿No se te hace muy difícil hacer dos carreras, Mina-chan? —pregunto Hinata con preocupación.

—Han, no es nada.

Aun así, Hinata se hallaba preocupada por su amiga. Estudiaba dos carreras porque una le era exigida y la otra solo era por gusto. La Uzumaki se centraba más en la primera carrera, que era Economía empresarial, lo mismo que estudiaba la Hyuga, y en sus tiempos libres iba a algunas de las clases de la segunda carrera. Claro que ella le pasaba los apuntes siempre que lo necesitara.

—¿Qué tal te fue en el trabajo practico que nos dejó Ebisu-sensei?

Hinata bajo la cabeza derrotada.

—No preguntes —contesto mientras un aura depresiva la rodeaba.

—Ne, Hinata-chan, no te desanimes —palmeo la espalda de su amiga con una sonrisa —¿No has pensado en pedir un tutor?

—¿Un tutor? —susurro Hinata y coloco un dedo en su mentón —Nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora...

—Tengo un amigo que le encantaría ayudarte —Minako le sonrió amistosa, pero Hinata tuvo cierta desconfianza en aquella sonrisa —Juugo ya ha cursado esa materia, recuerda que él está en materias más adelantadas que nosotras. Está buscando trabajo como tutor y podrán ayudarse mutuamente.

—¿Juugo-san? ¿Hablas del muchacho pelinaranja, alto y grande?

—Sip. ¿Quieres que te haga una cita con él?

Hinata enrojeció de vergüenza y negó con la cabeza, pero justo antes que pudiera hablar, Juugo apareció delante de ellas y Mina le sonrió socarrona.

—¡Juugo-kun! —llamo la rubia con entusiasmo y Hinata se puso más roja al notar que el chico se acercaba.

—Mina-san —sonrió el muchacho mirándola con paz.

—Ella es Hinata-chan, una gran amiga mía, ttebane. Hinata-chan, él es Juugo.

—Hola —comentaron los dos sonriéndose con amabilidad.

—Hinata-chan necesita un tutor para Análisis Estadístico. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarle?

—Sera un placer —asintió el pelinaranja con la cabeza y Hinata se sentía un poco avergonzando por la manera tan descarada de pedirlo, pero aliviada porque tal vez él podría ayudarla a no ser un desastre en la materia.

—¡Genial! Luego te enviare el número de Hinata y podrán concordar, pero ahora debemos irnos, ttebane. Vamos a llegar tarde y Ebisu-sensei va a querer tocarnos algo para dejarnos entrar a su clase.

—¡Mina-chan! —exclamo Hinata con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. Juugo solo sonrió con una gotita resbalándose de la cabeza.

La Uzumaki despidió a su amigo y volvió a tomar del brazo a su amiga para salir corriendo hacia el salón, provocando que Hinata tuviera que correr para seguirle el paso. Volvería a quedar exhausta, pero al menos tendría quien le enseñara realmente Análisis Estadístico.

* * *

><p>Había llegado finalmente a su casa después de una dura jornada en la universidad. Sin embargo, su día no acababa allí. Debía terminar alguna que otra tarea que le habían dejado y proceder a investigar para la clase siguiente. Lo peor es que en dos semanas tendría un parcial de Análisis estadístico, el primer parcial para el cierre de notas. No solo debía prepararse para ella, sino para las cinco materias más que tenía. Vaya que tendría una semana atareada.<p>

Pronto su celular sonó y ella lo saco de su bolsillo trasero para ver en la pantalla un número desconocido.

—¿Hola? —contesto con curiosidad.

—Hinata-san, soy Juugo —dijo una voz tranquila detrás de la otra línea.

—Hola, Juugo-san —balbuceo con timidez.

—Siento si la incomode por la llamada, pero Mina me dijo que la llamara cuanto antes para coordinar los horarios de la tutoría. ¿Le parece si nos vemos en la cafetería Midori mañana a partir de las seis y media? Es el único horario que estoy libre esta semana. Me asegurare de que la próxima coordinemos a la perfección y no sea muy tarde para usted.

—E-está bien, Juugo-san. No tiene que preocuparse. Allí estaré.

La llamada se terminó tan pronto comenzó. Hinata se quedó mirando su celular con extrañeza. Nunca antes había hablado con Juugo, se veía un chico tranquilo, sereno y amable. Algunos lo trataban de loco porque hablaba con los animales y había rumores sobre que tenía trastorno bipolar. Pero ella jamás había juzgado a las personas y menos por rumores.

Sonrió feliz y se dedicó a sacar los libros de su bolso para comenzar a estudiar.

Unos golpecitos en su puerta detuvieron su acción y le permitió a la persona entrar con un "pase". Su hermana menor abrió la puerta y le sonrió, Hinata devolvió aquella sonrisa con cariño.

—Bienvenida, nee-san —dijo Hanabi con la seriedad que le caracterizaba, pero ciertamente alegre por ver a su hermana mayor —Siento si te molesto, pero ¿puedes ayudarme a hacer mi tarea de matemática? No la entiendo.

—Claro que si —asintió la peliazul y dejo sus libros de lado para seguir a su hermana.

* * *

><p>Naruto rechino sus dientes con exasperación. ¿Por qué Shion le sacaba tanto de quicio cada vez que quería enseñarle algo? Y no era como si él quisiese, sino que ella le insistía en que la ayudara porque ambos estudiaban lo mismo y tenía la patética ilusión de graduarse. Ósea, él no se consideraba un genio ni mucho menos un chico aplicado, pero al menos no contestaba estupideces como respuesta, tal como hacia la rubia.<p>

—Será mejor que lo dejemos para hoy, ttebayo. —Naruto cerró el libro, dándose por vencido.

—¡No, Naru-kun! ¡Necesito aprender esto! —suplico Shion con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke, quien estaba en el sillón tratando de ver la televisión, revoleo los ojos ante la actitud infantil de la muchacha. Pero observo por el rabillo del ojo si su mejor amigo caía en la trampa. En efecto, Naruto suspiro y volvió a abrir el libro.

—Está bien, pero esta vez presta más atención.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No me daré por vencida! —exclamo la joven con una sonrisa que Naruto correspondió a medias.

—_Dobe idiota, todavía no aprende_ —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza hacia la inquilina. No podía salir del departamento porque temía que al volver esa maldita cínica engatusara a Naruto como en el pasado —_Espero que no sea tan estúpido y caiga dos veces en lo mismo. Shion es todo menos una santa._

* * *

><p>La lluvia había cesado hace menos de media hora, era una suerte porque Mina aun no tenía su automóvil y la moto de Naruto no era opción para andar bajo la lluvia. Ambos gemelos iban caminando hacia el restaurante donde el padrino de ambos los había citado. Había vuelto de viaje y les pidió verse en cuanto antes.<p>

—¿Qué querrá Ero-sennin, Mina-chan? —pregunto Naruto a su gemela.

—No tengo idea, pero tendrá que decirnos por qué no nos dijo nada de Tayuya y Shion, ttebane. —contesto la rubia con las manos en el bolsillo y sin mirarlo.

—¡Es cierto, ttebayo! —sonrió, pero de inmediato quito su sonrisa al notar el humor de su hermana —¿Estas enojada conmigo?

—¿Uh? —la Uzumaki menor lo miro sin comprender y frunció el ceño —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No me has mirado hasta ahora —murmuro el ojiazul con un semblante triste —Sé que le tienes mucho aprecio a Hinata-chan y yo fui un idiota, ttebayo, pero...

—Tranquilo, no es por ello que estoy así —Mina sonrió con dulzura. A Naruto le recordó a la sonrisa de su madre —Tus problemas con Hinata-chan son solamente tuyos y de ella. Obviamente, no voy a ayudarte a recuperarla como antes porque tendrás que ganarte su confianza tu solito. De todas formas, te estoy apoyando...

—¡Gracias, Mina-chan! —Naruto sonrió en grande y abrazo con cariño a su hermana.  
>—Aun así le presente a un chico...<p>

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo el rubio alterado, se separó de su hermana para mirarla como la vil traidora que era —¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, dattebayo?!

—Porque te lo mereces —Mina lo miro con indiferencia y se encogió de hombros —Sufrir no te hará mal, ttebane.

—¡¿Qué clase de hermana eres tú?!

—La que jode a su hermano mayor —respondió con una sonrisa inocente y haciendo el símbolo de paz y amor con los dedos.

—¡Mina-chan!

—Ya cállate, estas armando un lio y ni siquiera hemos entrado al restaurante —dijo con fastidio mientras observaba que su alrededor había varias miradas sobre ellos. —Entremos.

Naruto se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado hacia el lugar citado y se apresuró a seguir a su hermana, no sin antes prometerse sacarle información sobre a quién le había presentado a Hinata. No iba a dejar que le robaran a su Hinata-chan.

El restaurante era bastante lujoso, noto el rubio con desconfianza y sospecha. Jiraiya jamás lo citaba aquellos lugares porque salía una fortuna incluso pedir un vaso de agua, y el viejo pervertido nunca se tomaba la molestia de gastar más de lo necesario en ellos. Era muy tacaño. Por ello mismo, seguramente Mina estaba tan seria y de malhumor.

Desde lejos, a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban, noto la cabellera blanca y larga de su padrino, por lo que le señalo a su hermana con el mentón donde se encontraba. Esta asintió con la cabeza y Naruto noto como las facciones se volvían más duras y frías. Volvió la vista hacia Jiraiya y se dijo que este estaba charlando con alguien.

—No cometas ninguna imprudencia, Mina-chan —le susurro con seriedad a su hermana mientras ambos caminaban hacia la mesa.

—Es difícil controlarme cuando estoy enfrente de él —murmuro la rubia mirándolo de reojo.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que tratar.  
>—No te prometo nada, Naruto.<br>El Uzumaki contuvo el suspiro, no tenía caso hacerle entender a Minako que se controlara porque era algo que simplemente no podía hacer. Él también dudaba si su autocontrol estallaría al tenerlo enfrente suyo. Sin embargo, era su padre.

Los dos hombres en la mesa levantaron la mirada para mirar hacia su dirección. Sonrieron cuando los gemelos Uzumaki estuvieron enfrente de ellos y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos sin siquiera saludar, dejándolos algo inquietos y desconcertados.

—¡Hola! —saludo Jiraiya con nerviosismo, pues sabía que se les echaría la bronca encima de sus ahijados.

—Naruto, Minako, hola —saludo un hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Tenía facciones atractivas y maduras, pero mantenía un aire jovial. La amabilidad y tranquilidad eran palpables en su rostro —Hace tiempo no los veo.

—Minato-san. Ero-sennin —Minako respondió al saludo con sequedad. Minato entrecerró los ojos con tristeza.

—Mocosa —murmuro Jiraiya, fulminando a la muchacha por el apodo.

—Hola padre, ero-sennin —saludo Naruto un poco más animado. Minato sonrió más contento, Naruto era el único que se refería a él como su progenitor, no como un desconocido, como en el caso de su hija.

—¿Qué tal han estado? Ya hemos ordenado —Jiraiya levanto el dedo pulgar en alto, sonriendo.

—Estudiando, a diferencia de usted que debe seguir acosando a las pobres mujeres en aguas termales.

—¡Son investigaciones, mocosa!

—Sí, claro—Naruto se cruzó de brazos y lo miro mal —Es genial verlo, enserio, pero quiero saber porque envió a Shion a mi departamento, ttebayo.

—Y porqué Tayuya está en el mío, ttebane —Mina imito a su gemelo y se cruzó de brazos.

Minato miro con una sonrisa en el rostro a sus hijos. Se parecían mucho a Kushina, no había duda de aquello. Naruto era más alegre, sensible e inquieto como la pelirroja, mientras que Minako podía ser las tres cosas, pero había momentos en que era seria, dura y letal. Justo como ahora, mostrándose fría y distante, ignorando a su presencia. Tampoco era como si no se lo tuviese merecido.

* * *

><p>Hinata llego a la hora exacta en el lugar acordado, la cafetería Midori. Quedaba a unas cuadras de la universidad y la mayoría de los alumnos se reunían allí para estudiar o juntarse en grupo. Cuando llego, la cafetería estaba un poco llena, seguramente porque en la noche se seguía impartiendo clases, algunos estarían por entrar y otros decidieron pasar para repasar antes de volver a sus hogares. Diviso en unas mesas de al fondo justo de lado de la ventana a Juugo con un libro entre manos. Levanto la vista cuando ella se acercó hacia él y le brindo una sonrisa amable que él no tardo en corresponder.<p>

—Hinata-san, por favor, siéntese.

—Gracias por aceptar ayudarme, Juugo-san —dijo Hinata al sentarse enfrente del pelinaranja.

—No es molestia para mí, menos si Mina-san me lo ha pedido exclusivamente. Lamento por hacerla venir tan tarde...

—No se preocupe, Juugo-san. Mis ánimos de estudiar no se desvanecen por la hora, pero eso si, por favor, acepte el dinero que...

—No —Juugo le interrumpió y la peliazul se sorprendió ante la seriedad con que lo dijo —Mina-san es una amiga apreciada para mí. Es un favor que le estoy haciendo a ella...

—Pero...

—Por favor, Hinata-san, no insista —le brindo una sonrisa amigable pero firme, asegurándole que no tomaría su dinero. Hinata suspiro y le sonrió con timidez. —Bien, ¿Le parece si empezamos con lo básico y ordenamos?

—Me parece perfecto —contesto la peliazul asintiendo. Juugo le caía bien.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya miro a sus ahijados con seriedad y suspiro, tomo su copa de vino y le dio un largo trago antes de proseguir.<p>

—Orochimaru está enfermo de gravedad. No quiere que sus hijas vea el proceso de su curación mientras viva, por lo que decidió mandarlas a un lugar donde confiara donde están bien.

—¿Y a nosotros qué si el viejo pedófilo ese está enfermo?

—¡Minako! —regaño Jiraiya y esta solo mantuvo la mirada fulminadora.

—No quiero que suene mal, Ero-sennin, pero creo que Tayuya y Shion estarían mejor al lado de su padre, cuidándolo —comento Naruto —Además me duele la espalda de dormir en el sillón, ttebayo.

—¿Sasuke-baka no te dejo un espacio en su habitación? —inquirió Mina a su hermano.

—No, ¿puedes creerlo, Mina-chan? ¡Mi espaldita me duele muchísimo, ttebayo!

—Deberías echarlo a patadas, ttebane. Ese departamento es nuestro.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Oigan, concéntrense aquí —Jiraiya chasqueo los dedos para atraer la atención de los jóvenes. Al lograrlo, volvió a mirarlos con seriedad —Naruto, Shion fue tu novia y Orochimaru es consciente de cuanto la quisiste, por lo que pensó que podías aun tenerle cierto cariño para cuidarla. Lo mismo sucede con Itachi, él encaminara a Tayuya a un buen camino para que termine sus estudios y...

—Y se meta en la cama de mi novio ¿Verdad? —replico Minako. Apretaba con fuerza sus puños para no descontrolarse. Naruto la miro con preocupación. No le gustaba nada que su hermana estuviese de esa manera—¿Qué no te das cuenta que es todo una treta eso de que está enfermo? Por favor, Jiraiya —el peliblanco y los dos rubios se sorprendieron por cómo le había llamado, pues jamás le hablaba por su nombre —Orochimaru en el pasado nos ha echado varias trampas, esta no es más que otra de sus jugarretas. Además, son completamente estúpidas sus razones. Las envía con sus ex novios, justamente porque cree que ellos podrán ayudarlas después de su supuesta muerte. Lo creo de Naruto, es ingenuo, perdona de corazón y es un buen muchacho —Naruto no sabía si sentirse ofendido o alagado por las palabras de su hermana hacia él —¿Pero Itachi? Vamos, él es rencoroso. No perdona con facilidad una traición y déjame recordarte que Tayuya no era una blanca palomita.

—¿Entonces por qué sugieres que lo hace?

—Es fácil. Naruto será el heredero de las empresas de Minato-san mientras Itachi ha heredado el imperio Uchiha.

—¿Enserio crees eso, Mina-chan? —Naruto la miraba sorprendido sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Es lo más lógico. Por eso Minato-san está aquí, ¿verdad?

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza, dejando sorprendido a Naruto. Al parecer todos estaban sospechando las intenciones de Orochimaru, menos el Uzumaki que no tenía las facultades para pensar en un plan tan sucio.

—Orochimaru ha intentado hacer negocios con la empresa —conto Minato con seriedad —Sin embargo, he rechazado su oferta al presentarme un absurdo proyecto. Aseguro que llegaría lejos con ayuda de los Uchiha. Me negué de inmediato, era un desperdicio de dinero y él siempre me dio mala espina.

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso, papa? —cuestiono Naruto.

—Hace menos de un año.

—¿Entonces, Itachi también sabe del plan de Orochimaru?

—No lo sabemos, Minako —Jiraiya la miro con fijes, notando el deje de tristeza en los ojos de la rubia —Quizá fue engañado por la misma excusa que me dio cuando nos vimos o hay algo más.

—¿Algo más?

—Extorción.

—¿Con qué? En estos momentos, Itachi tiene más poder que él.

—Solo es una opción —el peliblanco se encogió de hombros. —De todas formas, si acepte esto fue para que las mantuvieran vigiladas. Sé que no es una tarea fácil para ustedes dos. Por un lado, Shion no fue la mejor experiencia amorosa que hayas tenido, Naruto —el rubio miro hacia abajo, recordando lo mal que la había pasado —Y por tu parte, Mina, Tayuya no juego limpio contigo...

—Nunca jugo limpio —replico la ojiviolaceo mientras fruncía el ceño —De las dos, Tayuya es la más peligrosa.

—Lo sabemos, por ello debe vivir bajo tú mismo techo, Mina-chan —la rubia le dirigió la mirada por primera vez a su padre, frunciendo más el ceño con molestia. Minato fingió ignorar aquello, pero sin dudas le dolió. —Dando por finalizada la charla, será mejor que me retire.

—¿No cenaras con nosotros, Minato? —pregunto Jiraiya con preocupación, notando la tensión que se formó.

—Lo siento, es que Mei no se sentía bien y...

—La orden ha llegado. —interrumpió un camarero dejando un plato con filete asado enfrente de Jiraiya, quien se babeo cuando lo obtuvo enfrente de él. El mozo dejo dos tazones grandes de ramen a los gemelos y a estos se le brillo la mirada al ver lo grande que era el tazón.

—¡Itadakimasu! —exclamaron los dos colocando las manos juntas y separaron los palillos para comenzar a devorar su ramen con devoción.

Minato los miro con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de que ellos no lo notaban. Se parecían tanto a ella...

—Hasta pronto y buen provecho —se levantó de su silla y se marchó, solo obteniendo una breve respuesta de Naruto y Jiraiya, pero no de su hija —Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Mina-chan.

El peliblanco miro con cierto reproche hacia la Uzumaki, pero esta lo ignoro olímpicamente para seguir degustando de su ramen. No fue segundos después en que dejo los palillos aun lado con una expresión completamente seria, preocupando a Jiraiya.

—¿Sucede algo, Mina-chan?

—Me olvide de preguntarle a Hinata-chan que se pondrá en su cita, pero ya debe haber terminado, ttebane.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo escandalosamente Naruto y levantándose de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos en el restaurante —¡¿Como que Hinata-chan está teniendo una cita justo ahora?!

—Sip, le presente a Juugo, mi compañero.

—¡¿El grandote de cabello naranja y bipolar?! ¡Va a aprovecharse de mi inocente Hinata-chan!

—No lo juzgues por su enfermedad mental —señalo Mina con el dedo en forma de reproche. Jiraiya la miro incrédulo, pues el tipo si era bipolar —Además, dudo que Hinata-chan sea inocente después de estar contigo.

Las mejillas de Naruto se tornaron rojas y dio un paso atrás, tropezándose con la silla y cayendo de sentón en el suelo. Mina le sonrió con burla mientras él le fulminaba con la mirada. Se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la salida del restaurante, aun atrayendo la mirada de todos los clientes.

—¡Mas ramen para mí! —canturreo Mina alegre, tomando el ramen de su hermano y comenzando a devorarlo bajo la mirada incrédula de Jiraiya.

—_Así que lo hizo todo por comer más ramen_ —una gota se resbalo en la cabeza del peliblanco ante el ingenio de su ahijada. —_Definitivamente, Mina si nació con cerebro a diferencia de su hermano._

* * *

><p>Observaba con disimulo hacia el pelinegro que estaba en el otro lado de la sala, sentado en un sillón individual mientras leía unos documentos con concentración y tranquilidad. Itachi Uchiha siempre había sido objeto de todos sus caprichos. Desde que su padre les había presentado a los hijos de su difunto pupilo, ella se había sentido atraída hacia el mayor con aquella actitud seria y a la vez amable; su astucia e inteligencia eran atractivas y sin olvidar de aquellas facciones apuestas.<p>

Ella aun deseaba a Itachi como el primer día.

Al principio, había jugado bien sus cartas. Itachi era cercano a la mocosa de Minako incluso desde que eran niños y no tuvo mejor idea que fingir una amistad con la Uzumaki para ganarse la confianza del pelinegro. Le costó que él dejase de mirarla con desconfianza y le hablara con sequedad. Sus esfuerzos valieron la pena años después cuando se dio cuenta que Itachi Uchiha no le era tan indiferente. Era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, ella era bastante atractiva para los ojos masculinos y no fue difícil seducirlo para llevarlo a su cama. El Uchiha había caído en sus redes.

Desgraciadamente, todo duro muy poco para su gusto, pues por el estúpido de su hermano menor, Itachi la vio en la cama de su mejor amigo, Shisui Uchiha. De nada valía quedarse si el pelinegro ya no estaba interesado en ella. Podía seguir queriéndola, pero sabía que el orgullo Uchiha era más fuerte que los propios sentimientos. A pesar de ello, tampoco se sintió tan mal. Itachi era uno más, aun le quedaban varias presas que cazar, por lo que se subió a aquel avión para desaparecer. Sin embargo, que la mocosa de Minako tuviera a Itachi le volvía loca.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme, Tayuya? —comento Itachi sin apartar la mirada de los papeles.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta que se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos y lo miraba con fijes. Volteo el rostro hacia el otro lado, maldiciéndose en su mente por ser tan obvia. De pronto, una sonrisa coqueta se cruzó en su rostro. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó hacia Itachi, sentándose en el respaldo del asiento.

—Es inevitable no mirarte, Itachi-kun. Te has vuelto todo un hombre. —dijo en un tono seductor, pero no causo ninguna reacción en el Uchiha, por lo que decidió picar por otro lado —Mina-chan debe estar muy feliz por tenerte a su lado... Me he preguntado cómo llegaron a estar juntos. ¿Quieres contármelo? —deslizo una mano hacia el pecho del pelinegro, pero este le sujeto la muñeca con firmeza, sorprendiéndola por la rapidez.

—Mi relación con Minako no es de tu interés. Tu solo eres una invitada que dentro de pocos días se ira. —Tayuya gimió de dolor por la presión que hizo Itachi en su agarre, se sintió un tanto asustada por la voz fría y seca del Uchiha —Que no se te olvide tu papel, Tayuya, mucho menos se te olvide que te acostaste con Shisui. Yo no lo olvido.

Itachi se levantó del sillón tomando sus cosas para marcharse hacia su oficina. Tayuya estaba apretando con fuerza sus dientes a la vez que se masajeaba su muñeca adolorida, pero sonrió con satisfacción.

—Oh, ya veo. Sigues sentido por ello ¿Verdad? —El pelinegro paro de caminar estando de espaldas de ella y Tayuya sonrió aún más —Era una niña tonta que no sabía lo que quería. Ahora lo sé, Itachi. Yo te quiero a t...

—No me interesa saber lo que quieres o no, Tayuya. Solo respeta este hogar porque no es solo mío, también es de Minako. No me hagas echarte a patadas de aquí porque olvidare ser un caballero al momento de hacerlo —advirtió el Uchiha y siguió caminando en silencio, aun siendo observado por la pelirroja.

Tayuya solo se encogió de hombros después de escuchar el portazo y sonrió socarrona mientras mordía su labio inferior.  
><em>—Todavía siente algo por mí. Estoy segura. De lo contario, no me habría reprochado por lo de Shisui...<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi soltó una maldición y apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras mascullaba maldiciones en contra de la pelirroja. Se acercó hacia su pequeño bar y lleno una copa de sake para tomarla de un solo trago, provocando que su garganta arda. Estaba furioso, muy furioso. Recordar el pasado era algo que siempre evitaba hacerlo, él quería seguir adelante con su vida y concretar todos los proyectos personales que tenía, que las personas que apreciaban a su alrededor fuesen tan felices como él lo era, pero aparecía Tayuya y su maldita familia para recordarle que todo no era rosa y los acontecimientos pasados.<p>

Respiro con profundidad mientras cerraba los ojos y se transportaba en aquel momento.

_—¿Qué estás diciendo, Sasuke? —pregunto Itachi sin comprender a su hermano menor. _

_Sasuke lo miraba con seriedad y cierta tristeza, pero había en sus ojos una determinación fuerte. A su lado estaba Minako, quien miraba hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada. Ella todavía seguía muy ofendida porque había defendido a su novia después que le tirase una bebida en el vestido nuevo que se había comprado exclusivamente para la cita de ellos. Mina insistió en que no fue su culpa y que Tayuya lo había hecho apropósito, pero Tayuya aseguraba que Mina solo estaba celosa porque ella gustaba de él. En aquel momento, le parecía más lógico que Mina hiciera una de sus travesuras solo porque estaba encaprichada con él que Tayuya mintiese en contra de su mejor amiga._

_—Shisui esta con alguien en su habitación —volvió a decir Sasuke con seriedad._

_—¿Es un chico?_

_—No._

_—Oh, vaya —formo una sonrisa en su rostro —Creí que estábamos descubriendo que nuestro primo era gay y tu quedarías traumado de por vida..._

_—Deberías dejar de lado tus estúpidas bromas y ver con quien está cogiendo en estos momentos —espeto Sasuke con brusquedad, dejando estupefacto a Itachi por la actitud de su hermano._

_—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Itachi mostrando su semblante serio._

_—Yo me voy —murmuro Mina aun con la cabeza agachada, pero Itachi la sujeto con fuerza del brazo._

_—Alto ahí. Ustedes saben algo que yo no. Hablen ahora, déjense de tanto misterio._

_—Solo ve a ver con quien esta Shisui —insistió Sasuke —Si te lo digo, me golpearas y no me creerás. Ve y verifícalo con tus propios ojos._

_Allí había algo que no le gustaba. Mina no lo miraba a la cara. Sasuke parecía mostrarse culpable y furioso al mismo tiempo, pero insistiéndole en que vea con quien estaba Shisui. ¿A él que le importaba que su primo se estuviera ligando a una chica? Era normal, eran adolescentes y salir con chicas era lo que hacían. A no ser que..._

_Al tener aquella idea en la cabeza, comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de la casa de su primo sin hacer algún ruido. Sasuke __aseguraba que sus tíos no estaban y le aconsejo que entrara silenciosamente. Itachi siguió el consejo de su hermano. Subió las escaleras sin omitir ningún ruido, al comenzar a acercarse a la habitación de su mejor amigo los gemidos y jadeos empezaron a llegar a sus oídos. Por unos segundos, se quedó callado en la puerta de la habitación, reconociendo con angustia y los ojos bien abiertos aquellos sonidos tan familiares._

_Abrió la puerta de golpe y vio con sus propios ojos a su novia y su primo traicionándolos._  
>-<p>

Itachi se acercó hacia una gaveta de su escritorio y revolvió unos papeles hasta encontrar una foto un poco arrugada y rota a los costados. Allí estaba él, con sus dieciocho años y a su lado estaba su primo Shisui Uchiha. Habían sido mejores amigos desde niños, se llevaban pocos años y fueron cómplices en muchas travesuras. Pero él lo traiciono con su novia y allí la amistad acabo. Nunca quiso una explicación de su parte, lo golpeo cuando intento hacerlo y salió de la casa como alma que lleva al diablo solo para no destrozarle todos los huesos. Sabía que se arrepentiría algún día.  
>Sin embargo, después de tantos años, aun extrañaba la compañía de su mejor amigo. A veces miraba a Sasuke y Naruto pelear y le producía cierta envidia porque sabía que ellos serían mejores amigos y hermanos para toda la vida. Él había perdido a su mejor amigo. O, mejor dicho, Shisui le había perdido a él.<br>—Me pregunto si algún día te podre perdonar, Shisui.

* * *

><p>En la oscuridad de la noche y solo siendo alumbrado por los postes de luces, caminaban por la vereda un pelinaranja y una peliazul hablando tranquilamente sobre trivialidades y aspectos que tenían en común. Hinata comprobó que Juugo era un gran profesor, lo había entendido a la perfección incluso mejor que a Ebisu-sensei. Era una persona callada como ella, tranquila por naturaleza y amable como ningún otro. Se parecían mucho, por ello no tardaron en llevarse bien.<p>

—Juugo-san, insisto que debería ir a su casa antes que se le haga más tarde —dijo Hinata, preocupada al notar que se les había hecho bastante tarde. Seguramente su padre la regañaría.

—No puedo dejar que se vaya usted sola por las calles a estas horas, Hinata-san —expreso Juugo con serenidad —Por favor, déjeme acompañarla.

—Lo siento, si hubiese traído mi bicicleta...

—De todas formas, la acompañaría. No es apropiado andar en bicicleta a estas horas.

Iba a decirle que había muchas personas que andaban por esas horas en sus bicicletas, pero antes que pudiera decirlo, un remolino de humo comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos con velocidad, haciéndolos ensanchar los ojos a los dos.

—¡Hinata-chan! —el chillido de Naruto salió entre el remolino que iba despejándose. Estaba respirando agitadamente por todo lo que había corrido y con una expresión llena de enojo en su rostro —¡Hinata-chan! ¡¿Por qué estas teniendo una cita con ese rarito?!

—¿Eh? —inquirió la peliazul sin entender.

—¿Una cita? —murmuro Juugo con las mejillas sonrojadas. —Naruto-san no estará creyendo que estoy teniendo una cita con Hinata-san ¿verdad?

—¡No te hagas el tonto, grandote! —Naruto lo apunto con el dedo mientras unas venas se formaban en su frente —¡Te aprovechaste de la amistad con Mina-chan para pedirle una cita a mi Hinata-chan! ¡No te lo voy a perdonar!

—Na-naruto-kun, no-nosotros n-no... —balbuceo la peliazul con la cara completamente roja.

—¡Después hablaremos, Hinata-chan, pero primero debo encargarme de este grandote!

Juugo miro al rubio sin comprender y suspiro, era obvio que Naruto no iba a entender que él no tenía ningún interés particular en la muchacha. No quería recurrir a la violencia... pero, bah, estirar los músculos no le harían mal. Estiro sus músculos y trueno sus dedos al igual que su cuello, haciendo sudar de repente a Naruto, quien dudaba ganarle a un experto en las artes marciales como el pelinaranja, además que este lo superaba en tamaño y altura.

—Por favor, no peleen —intervino Hinata con nerviosismo. —Juugo-san, por favor —rogo la peliazul. El nombrado la miro por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

—La llamare para arreglar el próximo encuentro. Con permiso —hizo una reverencia y se dio media vuelta para caminar en sentido contrario.

—¡Espera ahí, grandote! ¡No he terminado contigo! ¡¿Cómo es eso que "el próximo encuentro"?! ¡No voy a permitirte que vuelvas con esas intenciones a mi Hinata-chan!

—Naruto-kun, por favor, deja de gritar o llamaran a la policía —murmuro la joven acercándose a hacia el rubio con cierto nerviosismo. Este la miro con tristeza y suspiro. ¿Qué podía reprocharle? Él había sido peor.

—Siento interrumpir tu cita, Hinata-chan, pero es que yo...

—Naruto-kun, yo no tenía ninguna cita con Juugo-san —negó con la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Naruto. —Mina-chan le pidió a Juugo-san que me ayudara con Análisis Estadístico porque no soy muy buena en la materia, por ello traigo mis libros —Levanto los dos libros que sostenía en una de sus manos.

El Uzumaki se sonrojo ante su distracción, no lo había notado antes y se dejó llevar por las palabras de su hermana. Esa niña, le había jugado una broma muy pesada. Él estaba a punto de desfallecer al pensar que su Hinata-chan estaría con otra persona en una cita, riéndose, mirándose con coquetería ¡Hasta incluso pensó en la escena del beso! El compromiso, el casamiento, los hijos y el hogar que tendrían, sobre todo el momento en que Hinata lo mandara a volar. Si, tal vez exageraba, pero se sintió simplemente aterrado con la idea de perderla.

—Lo siento, ttebayo, me deje llevar por Mina-chan y sus bromas —murmuro apenado mientras pasaba una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

La Hyuga seguía sonriéndole cálidamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo. Ella estaba feliz porque él había demostrado que ella le importaba realmente. Tal vez debía agradecerle a su amiga mañana, pero también se llevaría un regaño de su parte. Pero ahora, disfrutaría a la persona que amaba.

Tomo la mano de Naruto con la suya libre; este se sorprendió ante la iniciativa de la peliazul, ella solo pudo mirar hacia abajo con cierta vergüenza, pero sosteniendo con firmeza la mano. Naruto también reafirmo el agarre y ladeo una sonrisa en el rostro llena de amor.

—Te acompaño a tu casa, Hinata-chan.

—Hai —ella le sonrió con los ojos cerrados, aun sonrojada.

Juntos y de la mano, caminaron por la noche en un silencio cómodo y cálido. Era fascinante que las estrellas brillaran aún más fuertes, solo para ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Finalmente capitulo! Me tarde a horrores, lo sé. Ahora pondré mi enfoque en terminar el capitulo de "Un amor para ella", que también debo T.T_

_¡The last al fin estreno! Bah, no es nada nuevo, pero no pude decirlo antes por no subir xd Vi algunos spoiler (no me aguante) y quede aun mas ansiosa por ver la película *-* La vería incluso en japones, no me importa :( pero en fin, no se hasta cuando tendremos que esperar. Ojala no se tarden. Ósea, tenemos los capitulos subtitulados y eso, pero la película T.T _

_Escuche rumores que no hay nada de SasuSaku. Me decepciono un poco :/ ojala solo sean rumores._

_Gracias a todas por leer!_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


End file.
